


Someone's Waiting For You

by DeathRainbows



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Leia/Han is in background but still there, Lot of creative liberties taken but its probably still recognizable to the movie, Luke is younger than Han and Leia, The rescuers au, adapted for space, but that I wanted, it's always give Luke a hug hours, no knowledge of The Rescuers required, that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRainbows/pseuds/DeathRainbows
Summary: “My name is Luke, and this broadcast is to the Morningside Orphanage on Tatooine. This is an SOS. Please send help. I'll be in terrible danger if somebody doesn’t get here soon. This is the last time I’ll be able to send a message. So please, if you’re out there… You're my only hope."When the Intergalactic Committee on the Rights of Children receives a mysterious distress call from a little boy, the origin unknown, its up to Representative Leia Organa and Janitor Han Solo to investigate. Following a trail of clues that leads across the galaxy, the two must find a way to rescue Luke before it's too late.Note: This is not going to be a dark story. It's got some mature elements, sure, but if you're looking for grimdark, this ain't it. Hopefully, you can still enjoy.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue: Who will Rescue Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this AU for awhile. The Rescuers was my favorite Disney movie when I was a kid, and I thought the AU fit too well not to try. 
> 
> Things to Note in this AU: Palpatine failed to take over the Senate, and was outed as Chancellor by the Jedi Order, leading to him escaping with several defectors. Anakin's life was still ruined and Vader still works under Palpatine, albeit reluctantly because he believes he has nowhere else to go after killing Mace Windu and Padmé dying. Force still exists. Don't think too hard and everything should be alright.
> 
> Also, Leia is older than Luke by about 5 years, making him 9 and her 14. Han is two years older than Leia, making him 16. Bail trusts Leia to take care of the smaller meetings while he stays in the Senate, but he's probably not to happy to learn she ran off with a janitor and mystery to solve.

Soft and light footsteps echoed through the silver hallway. On Tatooine, it would have been midnight, but on this cold, dead space station, such a concept had little meaning. Someone was always awake and on duty, which meant he had a limited amount of time before his escape was discovered and Stormtroopers brought him back to his room to be placed under further lock and key. This was his last shot.

He nervously glanced over his shoulder, trying to keep an eye out for passing droids or guards. If he was caught this time… he shook his head. He didn’t want to think about the consequences.

Finally, the object of his search came into view. The main computer terminal shone in the bright artificial light, but, more importantly, he could see the black, shiny radio to the side of it. He swallowed. _Last chance._

He had to stand on his toes to reach it, and upon pulling it down, fumbled with the small thing, keeping an ear out for pursuers all the while. _What’s the number…?!_ The thumping of nearby footsteps on the metal floors caused him to nearly drop the radio in alarm, but he clenched his hand tightly and refused to let it go. 

_Come on, Come on, remember… got it!_

He tuned into the SOS line, hyper aware of those white boots marching ever closer. He steeled himself, then hit the button that would allow him to broadcast his plea. 

“My name is Luke,“ he began, “and this broadcast is to the Morningside Orphanage on Tatooine. This is an SOS. Please send help. I'll be in terrible danger if somebody doesn’t get here soon. This is the last time I’ll be able to send a message. So please, if you’re out there…" Luke paused, and drew in a shaky breath. The Stormtroopers would be here any moment. 

“You’re my only hope.”

He stopped the broadcast, and listening intently for guards, snuck back to his room. Once there, he sank onto his bed, both exhilarated and terrified. No doubt he would be punished severely for this, but at least now… he could have hope.

He glanced at his only friend, resting in the corner, and smiled softly. He closed his eyes and whispered, almost like a prayer,

“I finally did it, R2.” A quiet breath with small, clenched fists, “We’ll get out of here soon. I promise.”


	2. Our Hearts we Give to Thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The distress call was found. But just who's willing to help?

The Intergalactic Committee for the Rights of the Child was one of the more popular sub-committees of the Republic for a variety of reasons. These included: economic posturing from richer systems, certain systems wishing to appear progressive (or at least what could be considered progressive when slavery was still legal), opportunities to form thinly veiled alliances, and last, but not least, the genuine wish to give all children of the galaxy equal rights.

Han Solo was willing to bet most of the systems present were here for the first three reasons. After all, why bother with the committee at all if they weren’t going to get something out of it? Han scoffed, shooting a dirty glare at the curtained door of the meeting room. Bunch of hypocrites, all of them. He could name at least twenty systems present off the top of his head that still participated in the child slave trade.

Yet he kept his head down and his grumbling to himself, ‘politely’ greeting each committee member as they passed him. He mopped without complaint, but privately wished he was anywhere else. How had he gone from smuggler to Republic janitor? As nice as a steady job was, he found himself missing the adrenaline highs and narrow escapes. But as it stood, he needed the money; this kind of menial labor the quickest and easiest way to get it.

Han shook his head, taking a moment to return a nasty glare from a nearby newcomer who had thought he was insulting her. Bureaucrats were so damn prissy....

The mid-morning rush of arriving members slowed to a trickle, until only one or two systems remained unaccounted for. From inside the room, Han heard the committee head banging her gavel on the thick mahogany desk, calling for order. He slunk over to the curtained doorway quietly, leaning against the wall to watch the meeting proceedings. He didn’t much care that his uniform was getting the polished white frame dirty. It was the least he could do, really.

The chairwoman once again slammed her gavel down, calling, “Order!”

The room fell silent. Eventually someone introduced a motion to recite the motto and pledge, which passed almost immediately. For any newcomers, the chairwoman gestured to the motto hung on the wall, something in Corellian that roughly translated to, “In a pinch, in a bind, we’ll be there anytime”. It wasn’t very inspiring, in Han’s opinion, but he managed to keep his mouth shut as the committee members repeated it reverently.

In the middle of the introductory ceremony, Han was suddenly alerted to the _sweetest_ perfume, wafting from directly behind him. He turned his head, raising an eyebrow at the representative from Alderaan. Short and petite, it almost appeared as though she had wandered into the wrong room with, doe eyes and pretty face painting an unassuming picture. And yet…

Han watched as she stalked into the room, quickly taking her seat and silently rejecting the help offered from the representative of Bonadon, which had clearly been born from some misplaced sense of gentlemen’s honor. Reluctantly, he was somewhat impressed. He still chalked her up to nothing more than another beautiful, useless bureaucrat, but he had to admit she had a certain... _presence,_ giving her the air of someone who got things done. Perhaps she was here for the last and rarest reason, or at least Alderaan was.

“And now,” the chairwoman announced, “The first order of business. Bring in the droid!”

Two standby guards brought in a golden protocol droid. Han couldn’t begin to guess why, nor did he want to. At least _this_ meeting seemed to be going somewhere interesting. Most were sleep-inducing back-and-forths between the most egotistical people in the room, regardless of how important their actual system was. Time would tell with this one.

“Droid,” the chairwoman ordered, “Repeat the transmission.”

“Gladly, my lady,” the droid said, bowing awkwardly. A click was heard from somewhere within its inner wiring, but no message played. It tried again, another click, still nothing.

The chairwoman sighed. Glancing around the room, she asked in exasperation, “Do we have a mechanic in here?”

At this point he tried to exit the room discreetly, aware his out-of-place disheveled uniform would make him a target. He wasn’t fast enough.

“You, in the back,” the chairwoman called, “You’re a janitor, correct? Any mechanical experience?”

Han sighed at his luck. Fortunately, he had experience with situations like this. 

“Yes, then no,” he blithely lied through his teeth.

The chairwoman appeared resigned, but then that damn Alderaanian representative had to pipe up, “You _do_ have your own ship, don’t you?”

Han shot her a dirty look, crossing his arms, sneering, “And how would _you_ know anything about that?”

She turned her nose up at him, the brat. The chairwoman looked at him expectantly. Han raised his hands defensively, trying to start slinking out of the room, all the while attempting to sweet talk his way out more work with the chairwoman.

“I may have my own ship, but ships are droids are _completely_ different things. I wouldn’t know the memory banks from the-”

The chairwoman pleaded, “Won’t you _please_ just give it a try?”

There was no point in fighting the inevitable. He sighed tiredly, glaring at the Alderaanian representative as he marched past her station. He paused in front of the droid, quickly scanned it for non-existent external issues, gave it an annoyed look, kicked it, and turned around, heading back to the door. He shrugged in a what-can-you-do kind of way as he passed a chairwoman, loudly announcing to the whole room, “Well, hey, I tried-”

The droid suddenly clicked again behind him, but this time it was so loud it rang through the whole room. It stood up straight, robotic voice free of emotion as it recited over the speakers some techie had hooked it too, “Transmission recording: Playing.”

Han paused his escape at the first click, listening in surprise as the voice of a little boy filled the room. He sounded scared, terrified even, but there was something else… hopefulness? Longing? Han couldn’t tell. 

“My name is Luke,” the boy said, mumbles of speculation filled the room, “and this broadcast is to Morningside Orphanage on Tatooine.” Han glanced around the room. No Tatooine representative was present. Unsurprising, especially for a committee such as this one. 

Now the voice took on a desperate tone, causing even Han to flinch at the clear distress evident within. “This is an SOS. Please send help. I’m gonna be in terrible danger if somebody doesn’t get here soon. This is the last time I’ll be able to send a message. So please, if you’re out there… You’re my only hope.” 

The droid perked up once the recording ended. He nodded, once, as though double-checking with himself that the short message was over. The chairwoman’s posture was stiff, but if Han’s eyes weren’t mistaken, it appeared as though the vast majority of the representatives present were fairly uncomfortable. He could have laughed scornfully. Imagine, being on a Republic-sanctioned committee to protect children and becoming uncomfortable due to a recording of a child in distress. Fakes, the lot of them.

“Well,” a representative who’s name plate read ‘Japreal‘ asked brusquely, “What was the point of that?”

The chairwoman stared at him, appearing somewhat dumbfounded. She blinked, once. “The point of that,” she said slowly, “Is that we must find a way to help him. That child is in trouble. Is helping those in need of protection _not_ our job?”

A couple representatives glanced at each other with uncertainty. “Do we have the origin of the distress call?” One asked.

The chairwoman shook her head. “It appeared to be masked or scrambled, somehow.”

A few more representatives exchanged glances. Someone shrugged, “Well, if we don’t have the origin point, we can’t help him.”

Han raised a brow, but continued watching the display from the wall. _Poor kid,_ he thought to himself, _if he’s gets help, it sure ain’t gonna be from here._

That same Alderaanian representative motioned for a speaker’s list, which was promptly approved. However, once each system was given a chance to speak, it appeared none were willing to take action. Oh, there were the excuses; too much time for one kid, no resources could be allocated, not much to go on, etc.

But then they reached the end of the list and it was the Alderaanian’s turn to speak. Her expression was calm, betraying nothing, even if her voice shook with barely contained anger when she spoke.

“My fellow representatives, I _assume_ we all know why we’re here.” Ah, a thinly veiled criticism? Those were always good.

“This committee’s primary mission is to help those who are unable to help themselves. Everyday, children are killed, tortured, and trafficked, and once we finally receive a plea _from the child themselves_ , the committee has decided to ignore it?” she paused, before continuing, “I cannot agree with this. If no one else is willing,” she took a deep breath, “I will personally take on this mission.”

The room immediately erupted into protests. Han whistled at her bravery. She was young, and although he had pegged her as just another pretty face, he could tell she was completely serious. Not to mention she seemed to have the confidence to back up her claim. Despite his previous irritation with her, he begrudgingly clapped slowly at the back of the room, gaining her attention for just a moment. She eyed him, begrudgingly giving him a nod. 

The chairwoman slammed her gavel down on the table, calling, “ORDER! ORDER!”

Once the room quieted down, she turned to Leia. Her mouth was set in a thin line, but she appeared to approve of her. “Representative Organa, please take a seat.”

The Alderaanian representative, now known to Han as Organa, shook her head. “I can’t simply let this stew or get ignored. He needs help, Chairwoman Mothma,” she bit her lip, probably second-guessing herself. However, she appeared to quickly shake away any doubts, and that passionate blaze Han was coming to associate with her shone brightly in her eyes. “And if you put me in charge of this investigation, I promise you will get results.”

The chairwoman sighed, resigned. “I see there is no changing your mind. But please, at least… choose a companion.” At Organa’s protest, the chairwoman raised her hand to quiet her. “I will not allow the mission otherwise.”

Organa furrowed her eyebrows, but an expression of irritable disgust was painted on her face as she scanned the room, studying her options. Most hadn’t wanted to help the boy in the first place, placing them in the category of less-than-desirable. Still, there may be one...

“Him. In the back.”

Han started, realizing she was looking and pointing towards him. He snorted, then groaned when he realized she was serious. _How do I keep getting dragged into things by her?_

 _  
_He crossed his arms and shook his head, “No way-” What was he supposed to address her as? “Representative Organa, no thank you. I’m perfectly happy where I am, thank you.”

Organa raised a brow at him, unimpressed. “And what if I can’t do this by myself? Are you saying you’d let this little boy die?”

Han ran a hand through his hair, continuing to lounge on the door frame. “What I’m saying is that I got a job here, and I don’t need to be running off on some rescue mission when I could be earning credits!”

Organa stiffened. “I see how it is. Well then, I choose-” Her expression of disgust returned as she surveyed the remaining candidates, but this time it didn’t go away when her eyes landed on Han again. She placed her hands on her hips and stalked up to him. She was nearly a head shorter than him, which didn’t do much for threatening, but her presence alone was enough to be (only slightly) intimidating.

“How about this,” she asked diplomatically, “You come with me, I’ll have your job for you when you return, and everyday we’re away I’ll pay you…” She paused and eyed him, probably assessing once again if he was worth the trouble, “Double.”

Han crossed his arms and tilted his head, considering. He finally nodded, “Alright. Double.”

Organa scrunched her nose, an emotion on her face Han couldn’t quite describe, before marching back over to the chairwoman. They exchanged hurried whispers before the chairwoman sanmounced, “Representative Organa has decided to take on this mission along with her companion Han Solo.” Wait, how had she found out his name- “And they will be exiting promptly.” She nodded to Organa. “Godspeed.”

Organa nodded back, politely returning, “Thank you.”

She then walked over, grabbed Han by the arm, and dragged him out of the room. 

Han gave her a disbelieving look, “We’re leaving? Now?”

Organa shrugged, a small smirk playing at her lips, “No better time than the present.” She then frowned, and the serious tone from the committee entered her voice once again. “Every second we waste, Luke could be in trouble. That transmission was from a few days ago. Who knows what’s happened to him…?” 

She already seemed worried, but Han couldn’t help asking, “And what if he’s already dead?”

Organa pursed her lips tightly. “We have to see this through to the end, no matter the result.”

Han nodded, slowly, but he was curious. It almost seemed like Organa had a personal stake in this… A question for another time.

“What now?” 

Organa glanced at him as though he were being stupid. “Tatooine, of course.”

She briskly pulled ahead of him, leaving Han to wonder what he had gotten himself into. “Tatooine, huh?” he mumbled, “Of course.”


	3. Is it Wrong to Put our Hopes Together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Han go to Morningside Orphanage, where they meet the oddest old man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition, but it's cool, I think.

Introductions were had and something close to an outline of a plan was made. The first problem, of course, was packing. The second was getting a ride.

Han had just the solution.  
  
“So you got us a ship?” Leia clarified, skeptical. She was distrusting of him, but she was just going to have to suck it up. She chose him, not the other way around, thank you very much.

“I’ve got a friend,” he explained briskly, “He got the fastest ship in the galaxy, but only because I’m letting him borrow it. I’ll call him up, get us to Tatooine real quick.”

Leia eyed him, much to Han’s irritation, and asked, “That hunk of junk ship of yours?”

Han stopped walking, causing Leia to pause. At seeing his expression, she crossed her arms. “What?!” she said indignantly, “It is!”

Han marched up to her, and he didn’t care if she was the princess of Alderaan or not, _nobody_ insulted the Millenium Falcon. She met his gaze evenly. “You take that back.”

Leia, Han quickly learned, was stubborn as the ninth hell, and instead of apologizing, turned around and kept walking. He considered leaving for a moment, but the credits- Nope. He had to stick this out, bratty princess or not.

He quickly caught up to her, shouldering his bag and clenching his hand around the strap, and bit out, “What do you know about the Falcon anyway?”

Leia continued walking stiffly, but she seemed to relax when she noticed wasn’t going to chew her out (even though he rightly should). 

“I’ve seen you working on it,” she responded.

Han raised a brow, “Really? You’ve seen me working on the Falcon? When?”

Leia huffed, “I _have_ attended other council meetings, you know. I do pay attention.”

Han smirked, “To me?”

If his eyes weren’t tricking him- yep, that was definitely a blush.

“Then how come I haven’t seen you before?” Han questioned. He was legitimately curious about this one. 

“My father and I used to go together. You probably wouldn’t have noticed me.”

“Oh.”

An awkward silence.

“Your ‘friend’,” Leia probed, quickly changing the subject, “What’s he like?”

Han waved his hand, “Chewie’s great. Do you honestly think I would give the Millenium Falcon to anyone untrustworthy?”

Leia didn’t answer. Han rolled his eyes. A great shadow fell over them, and Han looked up, exclaiming proudly, “There she is!”

The Millenium Falcon, old and battered as it was, was still Han’s pride and joy. Despite the occasionally leaky hydraulics, and the finicky hyperdrive, and the walls that had turned from shining silver to a muted stormcloud, he still loved the ship more than anything in the world.

Han and Leia followed her until she landed in one of the hangar bays, upon which they hefted their bags and broke into a run. The landing ramp was down, so where was-

Han threw his bag down and gave Chewbacca a tight hug, patting him on the back as he introduced him to Leia. It seemed as though it had been a millennia since he had last seen both the Wookie and his ship.

“Leia, Chewie. Chewie, Leia.”

Leia stuck her hand out politely, but Chewie simply grunted in response, leading them onto the ship. Once the bags were put away, Han sat himself down in the pilot’s seat and groaned, stretching his tired muscles. Being back on the Falcon with Chewie was like coming home.

Han winked at Leia as she sat behind him. She pretended to ignore him, but Han only chuckled under his breath. Even the ice princess couldn’t ruin his good mood now- although, their next stop just might.

“Tatooine, here we come.”

Then Chewie howled. Han whipped around to look for him, quickly glancing outside the cockpit.

“Shit,” he hissed, “Stormtroopers.”

Leia jerked in alarm, peering over Han’s shoulder, “What? Here?”

Han gritted his teeth. They were blasting the underside of the ship, trying to damage them before takeoff. Chewie ducked into the cockpit and began preparing the ship for takeoff while Han tried to maneuver the ship so they wouldn’t hit anything too valuable. A growl from Chewie was all he needed to know they were good to go.

“Hold on tight, Princess!”

“You don’t need to tell me twice, with your flying!” She shot back.

“My flying?” Han asked sharply, “Well, if you’re so good, why don’t you get up here and fly us to Tatooine?”

Leia didn’t respond, so Han settled back into the controls.

On to Tatooine.

* * *

It was decided Chewie would stay at the ship while Han and Leia investigated Morningside Orphanage.

It was a decrepit place on the outside, full of sandy holes in the walls and ceiling. The roof looked as if it could collapse at any moment. Leia and Han exchanged glances.

There was no door, so Leia reached for the dry, hard-packed earth of the wall and knocked, three times in a row. 

“You really think anyone’s going to hear that?” asked Han sarcastically.

Leia glared at him, “Shut it.”

Nobody came.

They crept inside. Leia couldn’t help but feel as though they were intruding. The inside was somewhat nicer than the outside, as with most buildings on Tatooine, but the rooms were still spartan and empty. 

“Does this place even have a kitchen?” Leia whispered.

“Why, yes, it does.” A voice responded.

They whipped around to find an white-bearded old man stooping into the room from a previously unseen doorway. He appeared to glance around the room for a moment before his gaze landed on them. He smiled, hiding his hands in robe sleeves like some kind of monk, walking toward them lightly. His footsteps barely stirred the sand. Han unconsciously placed his hand in front of Leia, but she pushed it aside, stalking up to the old man, staring up at him.

“Is this Morningside Orphanage?” She demanded.

The man paused for a moment, then chuckled. 

“You have spirit,” he informed her warmly.

Leia placed her hands on her hips. Han came up beside her, “Just answer the question, old man.”

The old man surveyed Han for a moment, then nodded approvingly. “As do you.”

Leia sighed and pushed in front of Han again, much to his disgruntlement. “Just tell us,” she said, exasperated, “Are we in the right place or not?”

“Morningside Orphanage… indeed, that used to be the name of this place,” the man appeared troubled.

“What’s your name?” Leia asked, while at the same time Han pressed him with, “Used to be? What do you mean, used to be? What happened to all the kids?”

The man smiled at them sagely, though his slouched posture suggested he was still weighed down by an unknown burden on his mind. “My name is Obi-Wan. The children were all… adopted. I could no longer support them, and so this place shut down and became my home. But the young ones all know what happened… who was using the name ‘Morningside Orphanage’?”

Leia glanced at Han, but he was staring intently at Obi-Wan. “We, and by that I mean the Republic’s Children Council, received a transmission asking for help.” Leia explained, “It was from a little boy named Luke, asking for Morningside Orphanage.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, and despite his calm face his eyes betrayed his shock. “...Luke?”

Leia and Han nodded in unison. Han stepped forward, “Why, do you know the kid? What happened to him?”

Obi-Wan rubbed his face with his palms, allowing his gnarled and wrinkled hands to show from the long sleeves of his robe. “I… will need to be seated,” he said slowly. His lips quirked. “Unfortunately, I can’t offer you a drink. Come, follow me.”

* * *

Obi-Wan showed them to a bench made of hard-packed sand. Han was nervous to sit on it for fear of collapse, but Leia took a seat with no complaints. Obi-Wan sat across from them, his fingers steepled, eyes closed in deep consideration.

“My friends,” Obi-Wan finally said, “I don’t believe you’ve introduced yourselves.”

“Leia,” she gestured to herself, “And Han.” She continued, “And you already know why we’re here.”

Obi-Wan frowned, “I do.” He paused, exhaling and calming himself. He smiled fondly at Leia, “I have a great many things to tell you. Let’s begin.”

“Luke was my charge. Unofficially. He lived with Owen and Beru Lars until he turned three, upon which the Sand People set fire to his home and burned it down, killing them both.” Han and Leia winced. Obi-wan continued unperturbed, “Luke had been with me that day, so once he returned home… well, I’m sure you can guess.” Obi-Wan stared at them with tired eyes that showed his age, a faint rueful smile on his lips. He seemed to be paying close attention to Leia’s reactions, for reasons unknown. “Young Luke then moved into the Morningside Orphanage, of which I was head. There weren’t many other children, as I couldn’t provide for more than a few, but Luke still had a… difficult time opening up to anyone. I remember…” Obi-Wan unconsciously flexed his hands. _That night._ “That I was always the one he would turn to.”

* * *

_Obi-Wan carefully approached the crying boy on the bed, keeping his footsteps light. His efforts weren’t enough, as Luke suddenly stilled, then began quickly wiping the tears from his eyes. Obi-Wan sighed and gave up his attempts to be stealthy, opting for simply sitting next to Luke on the bed. Luke wore a trembling smile Obi-Wan knew was only put there to appease his worries. Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment, before he reached out to pull Luke to his chest in a loose hug. Luke returned the gesture tenfold, crushing his face into Obi-Wan’s robes and burying his sobs in his chest._

_“Luke,” Obi-Wan carefully questions, “What happened?” He projects_ _a soothing sensation onto Luke’s troubled soul, hoping to calm him down and help him breathe._

_“I-It was adoption day today…” Luke mumbled quietly, as though Obi-Wan doesn’t know that, “And this couple looked at me, b-but they chose Biggs instead!” His voice cracks, furthering his humiliation, and Obi-wan can’t help but wish Anakin were here. "They said he was more handsome, and nicer. I heard them whispering."_

_“There, now. It’s alright Luke. You’ll find your family someday. I promise.”_

_Luke sniffs, turning watery blue eyes up to Obi-Wan, “You think so?”_

_Obi-Wan puts a hand on his shoulder. “I know so. All you have to do is have a little faith.”_

_Luke sniffs again. A small grin is trying to sneak onto his face. “That’s a little hard sometimes.”_

_Obi-Wan ruffles his hair affectionately and smiles into it. Luke was his responsibility, sure, but he couldn’t help finding himself growing attached to him, despite the Jedi rules about such things. “Let me tell you a story.”_

_He pointed out the window, to the brightest star shining in the night sky. “Faith, Luke, is like the North Star. You can’t hold it or keep it, but it’s always there just the same, making things turn out right.”_

_Luke nodded, repeating what Obi-Wan said slowly under his breath. He turned a real, shining grin up to Obi-wan._

_“Thanks Obi!” He paused, then threw his arms around Obi-Wan in a surprise hug. “I love you.” He mumbled into his robes. Obi-Wan marveled at the small boy. How could someone so kind have come from Ana- no, Darth Vader? Thinking about Anakin before the fall hurt Obi-Wan too much, so he shut off his mind and simply hugged little Luke back._

_“I love you too, Luke. Sleep well, young one.”_

* * *

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Luke was always a gentle soul... quite different from his sister, I hear.” He chuckled, “But I digress. Luke’s best friend was adopted, and soon enough the children dwindled until only he remained. I kept telling him, ‘One day, Luke, one day’.” He took a breath, “I wasn’t aware of how correct I was. Last year… his father came.”

“Father?!” Han interrupted, “But he was in an orphan!” He glanced at Leia, just as confused as he was. “Right?”

Obi-Wan gave him a calm approximation of a glare. Han swallowed. Old men in sand huts weren’t supposed to be intimidating, yet here they were. “I am aware, Mr. Solo. We were forced seperate the siblings to hide Luke and his sister from their father, Darth Vader. His mother is dead.”

Leia leaned forward intently and incredulously. “ _Darth Vader? Really?”_

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes. You see the issue. Still, when Darth Vader arrived that day, I had no intention of giving up Luke. However… Vader would not fight me in front of him, yet remained adamant that I give up Luke. He stayed the entire day, suffering through the sand and the heat and his hate for me, but he would not leave Luke nor take him from me.” Obi-Wan sighed. “He is bound, I suspect, to the man who turned him, but he refused to abandon his child. And ultimately… I could not keep them apart. In the end, Luke wished to go with him, and so I let him.”

Leia’s brain was racing as she muttered to herself, “But why? Why would Luke send out a distress signal, if that were the case?”

Obi-Wan rubbed his head with his palm. “I suspect it was not Vader who caused Luke to ask for help.”

Leia frowned. “But then… who?”

“His master,” Obi-Wan explained gravely, “Ex-Chancellor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: We get to see some Luke and Vader, and Leia and Han continue their quest. I think you can guess who's Stormtroopers those were...


	4. Keep a Little Prayer in your Pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t live with Palpatine. 0/10 do not recommend.
> 
> Han and Leia can finally leave Tatooine and head for better, more dangerous planets. Fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the songs from the Rescuers are amazing, which is why I’m naming chapter titles after lyrics.

Vader’s long strides used to tire Luke out fairly quickly, but after living with him for over a year he had gotten used to it. During the first few months, he was told to stay by Vader’s side at all times, his father hardly letting him do anything. As time passed, Vader seemed to relax. At first he had only let Luke wander the ship with guards, but eventually gave up as Luke was just too good at ditching them. His freedom had been growing, until suddenly his father seemed to grow nervous, and once again put him under guard.

The protection wasn’t enough, as Luke soon learned. Much to his father’s displeasure, he was introduced to his master Palpatine. 

Palpatine was… strange. Luke didn’t like him, and when possible, hid behind his father when he was taken to meet the pruny old man. The Emperor never paid him any more attention than he would a dying plant, and often called him, to his face, with his father in the room, “a useless waste of resources and better off in the airlock”. The first time it happened, Luke had gaped, open-mouthed, and turned to his father for reassurance. Vader hadn’t looked at him. So Luke bit his lip, forced himself to wait until the meeting was over, then ran all the way back to his room, slammed the door, then sank against it, crying.

Later, Vader had come by, knocking gently on the door. At Luke’s mumbled, “Go away,” he swiftly unlocked the door with his odd Force powers and entered the room, head bowed. He said nothing, only took one look at him on the floor and scooped Luke into his arms, laying him gently on the bed before sitting next to him. Luke wouldn’t look at him.

Vader finally spoke, and the _krsh-hiss_ of his mask was oddly comforting despite the fact Luke was supposed to be upset at him.

“Son,” he began, “Do you know why I serve the Emperor?”

Luke shook his head. His father gently pet his hair, as though he was afraid touching Luke may break him. “It is because he is stronger than me, though I loathe to admit it,” he paused, “I cannot defeat him alone. I would need your help, but you are not yet old enough. If I were to disobey him…”

Vader, as he often did, lapsed into silence. Luke slowly rolled over, searching for his father’s hand. He found the black leather glove, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Vader’s breath seemed to become uneven for a moment, but whatever it was his suit did quickly corrected it. Though the mask’s eyes were bug-like and impenetrable, Luke was sure he was looking his father in the eye when he said, “It’s alright, father. I understand.”

Vader returned the squeeze, with a reverence and gentleness that most wouldn’t think him capable of. “Luke… I cannot lose you.”

Luke pushed himself up and threw his arms around his father. His father put his arms around Luke in turn, cautiously at first, then morphing the squeeze into a ferocious hug. Luke sensed desperation coming off his father, but beneath that all, so much _love._

When he had first met him on Tatooine, he hadn’t been sure what to think. Vader had been imposing and alien, but somehow Luke had simply _felt_ the loneliness radiating off of him in waves of pain and regret. So when Vader stormed into Morningside demanding to see his son (Luke Skywalker, him!), there was no way Luke could leave him. The instant Vader saw him, the overflowing anger towards Ben had quieted, replaced with a sense of wonder as he stared at his son. His father had wanted to attack Ben on the spot, Luke knew, yet had restrained himself because he knew Luke cared for him. After all that, Luke knew he couldn’t leave his father to go back to his pain alone. He wasn’t sure Vader would have allowed it anyway, but he saved the three of them a lot of trouble by going willingly. In the end, it was simple for Luke. Ben could take care of himself, but Vader needed somebody to help him through his pain. Although _,_ Luke had giggled to himself one night, his father would _definitely_ deny it. 

Luke had drifted off to sleep fairly quickly after his father left the room. Luke understood his father had to be careful around Palpatine. Kriff, even if Luke _was_ eight years old, he knew to be afraid of Palpatine. He was a dangerous man. Vader would avoid Luke after having private sessions with him, walk-in unevenly and smelling of burnt skin. Luke knew his father didn’t want anybody to see him like that, but he still always sought him out afterwards to help him with his wounds, or at least offer comfort. The only times Luke sensed his father was at peace was with him. His father called his sensing ‘using the Force’, but Luke called it ‘a familial bond’. Vader let out a genuine laugh the first time Luke had said that, causing much pouting, but promised to help him hone his skills someday. 

“Not yet, but someday,” he promised. Luke planned to hold him to it.

* * *

It was perhaps three months ago, if Luke was counting right, that Palpatine had called him to the throne room for a special assignment. 

When he arrived, he nervously glanced around for his father, nowhere to be seen.

“Looking for Lord Vader, boy?” The Emperor sneered.

Luke swallowed, fisting his small hands. He had to be brave. He couldn’t do anything that might get him injured or killed. What would his father do then?

“Yes,” he finally replied, voice small.

“Weak, just like him,” the Emperor crooned, “But no longer useless.” A foreboding silence filled the throne room. Luke felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and fought the urge to wipe a sudden cold sweat from his forehead.

“Do you know,” the Emperor suddenly asked, “What a Kyber Crystal is?”

Luke shook his head, untrusting of his voice. The Emperor smiled, something in it inherently cruel. “I thought not. Your father has truly taught you nothing.”

 _That’s not true!_ Luke fought the urge to yell. 

“Really?” The Emperor grinned, “Isn’t it?”

A wave of fear crashed over him. His thoughts? Palpatine could sense his-

“EMPEROR, BOY! You will refer to me as… Emperor.” Palp- The Emperor breathed in deeply through his nose, a thick, disgusting sound.

Luke winced, biting his lip, and tried not to meet the baleful yellow eyes attempting to meet his from beneath the Emperor’s cowl. The Emperor appeared to relax, settling back into his seat.

“What do you know of Jedi and Sith?” The Emperor continued as though nothing had happened.

Luke was sure his nails were leaving bloody crescents in his palms as he admitted quietly, “Nothing.” Sensing the oncoming wave of hate ementing from the Emperor, he quickly added, “My lord.”

The Emperor appeared soothed. “That’s right… nothing. You are truly ignorant. No matter, it does not concern you. I have something else I require you for.”

Luke swallowed thickly. It would be a miracle if he survived this encounter. He wished his father were here. 

“A Kyber Crystal is a component of a lightsaber, the weapon of Jedi and Sith alike. They are extremely difficult to find, but I have received reliable information that tells me a large amount of them exist in a cave on Dagobah. No one but you would be able to fit into the cave.” The Emperor eyed him appraisingly before smiling darkly, “The particular cave they are located in has a strong attachment to the Dark Side. You will go, and you will search until you have found them. That is all.” He turned his throne back to the viewing window. Taking it as a sign he was dismissed, it took all Luke had not to break into a run straight away as he swiftly made his exit.

As soon as he was in the hallway, Luke reached for his father through the Force. _Please, Father, don’t make me do this!_

His father came to him in less than a minute, but he was unable to say anything when Luke tearfully told him what transpired. He simply pulled Luke to himself and escorted him back to his room, treating him carefully, almost fearfully. There, he wiped his tears away and knelt before him. The _krsh-hiss_ of the respirator, as Luke had found out what it was, was the only sound in the room.

“Luke,” he finally said, “I am sorry.”

Luke hugged himself. He didn’t want to look at his father because he knew what that statement meant. _I cannot protect you anymore._

He tried to smile at his father, but it came out more sorrowful than anything. “I’m sorry, Father,” Luke whispered, “I’m too weak.” There would be little time to train him, and going to a Dark-side planet as he was probably equated, at least in Palpatine’s head, to an execution.

“Do not be sorry, my son,” his father replied, “This is my fault.” 

He stood up, pulling Luke along with him. “We do not have much time. Your training must start immediately if you are to survive.”

* * *

Presently, Luke was nine years old and had the bare-bones basics of Force knowledge. He and his father were on yet another mission to Dagobah. They were sent out almost weekly, and on arriving, Luke would be sent into the depths of the Dark Side cave, or, as he liked to call it, Devil’s Mouth. Every time he descended it seemed to get worse.

After so many failures, Palpatine was starting to get impatient. Luke brought up countless amounts of jewels and diamonds, but he had yet to find any of the rumored Kyber Crystals. He would search for hours, until his legs were tired and his over shirt discarded and his hair weighed down with moisture, but he could never find any trace of them. 

Palpatine had begun to launch thinly veiled threats at either Luke or Vader anytime he saw them for a mission briefing. His father returned smelling of ozone and burnt skin more and more often, causing Luke to realize that if the unsuccessful hunt continued as it was, he was going to lose his father. Vader was becoming more haggard and tired with every passing day, and Palpatine was growing more impatient by the minute. 

After a particularly bad day, where absolutely nothing had turned up, Luke gotten his first taste of his father’s torture. Lightning wracked his body, but Luke resisted calling out for help. His father needed the rest, and Luke was sure if he barged in Palpatine would simply turn his Force Lightning on him once again. So he suffered, on and on and on, until finally the Emperor decided he had enough and allowed him to go back to his room.

It was on this day that Luke sent the distress message. If he didn’t find the Kyber Crystals soon, he knew Palpatine wouldn’t hesitate to call it a waste of resources and finally end his life as he so liked to threaten. His father would soon follow, either due to Palpatine or… Luke winced. He didn’t want to think about that. Palpatine surely knew he had sent the signal by now. He could only patiently wait for the punishment.

His only friend was R2. Luke disliked confiding in his father. He knew he already had too much on his plate. And so Luke befriended his father’s quirky droid. They had often had more time to play together before Palpatine’s ‘special mission’, and if Luke knew his Binary, he was pretty sure R2 was feeling lonely with all the three-day trips Luke and Vader had take now. He made it a point to talk with him before bed and wish him goodnight, whenever he was here at the half-built space station, at least. For some reason, no officers or other personnel seemed to want to talk to him. When he asked his father about it, Vader had simply shrugged, saying, “You’re better off without them.” Still, Luke was the _smallest_ bit lonely. Just a little.

He missed Obi. He missed Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, even though he hadn’t known for all that long. He missed Biggs. He even missed Tatooine.

Luke couldn’t sleep. He had already pleaded with his father to stop the trips to the dark cave, to run away, but his father closed himself off. He was resigned to his fate as the Emperor’s plaything. 

_“Father, please!” Luke begged, backing away, “Don’t make me do it again!” It would be the third time he would have to descend into that awful, endless cave._

_Darth Vader’s expression was unreadable beneath the mask. Luke stared up at him with round eyes, but he remained silent. He simply turned and ordered, “Come.” His gait was unsteady. Luke knew he was forcing himself to do this so they could avoid disobeying the Emperor and getting themselves killed, but Luke also knew it was tearing him up inside to send his child into the yawning hole that stank of death. Luke would rescue him. He had too. He would find those Crystals for the both of them. Maybe… then… they would be freed. It was a stupid, hopeful thought, but it was all Luke had, and so he held it closely to his heart._

“Faith,” he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes to sleep, “You’ve got to have faith.”

* * *

Han slammed his hands on the table, stabbing his finger at Obi-Wan, “No way!”

His eyes wide, he double-checked his hearing with Leia. “He’s got to be joking, right? The ex-Chancellor? The one the Jedi drove out? The insanely powerful one Yoda barely defeated? Luke’s with that guy?”

Leia closed her eyes and massaged her temples with her fingers, and mumbled, “What have I gotten myself wrapped into?”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, “I hope you’re not going to back out now?”

Leia shook her head while Han paced. He glanced between the two of them, marching over to Leia, furiously whispering, “I don’t know about you, Princess, but I didn’t sign up for any of _this_. We should get out of here before this old coot pulls out a blaster.”

Apparently his voice wasn’t low enough, for Obi-Wan smiled at him and chuckled, “I can assure you I will be doing no such thing.” He reached for his waist, putting Han on edge, but simply pulled out what appeared to be the hilt of a sword of some sort. Obi-Wan caught Leia’s eyes, and pushed the object towards her. She carefully took it, glancing at Obi-Wan inquisitively. He smiled that odd wise smile only old men like him could have, and by way of an explanation said, “Give that to Luke, when you find him.”

Han crossed his arms. Leia studied the object intently, but messed with it no more than she had to. Han was pretty sure both she and he could sense the odd power emanating from it. Leia took one last look at before slipping it on the blaster belt she wore. 

“Yes… when,” she repeated. Han slid back into his seat beside her. Obi-Wan appeared to be getting up to leave, so Han called out, “Hey you, wait just a second. We’ve still got a couple questions.”

Leia appeared to be lost in her thoughts, so Han took over when Obi-Wan sat back down resignedly. “Just how are we supposed to find the ex-Chancellor anyway? He _is_ in hiding.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, in thought and consideration.

“You have a ship, correct?”

Han nodded. Leia snapped out of the odd trance the lightsaber had put her in and folded her arms on the table, leaning in conspiratorially. Obi-Wan grinned, mischief in his eyes. “Good… yes, this could work. This is the plan: I cannot help you find Palpatine. Even I do not know his location. However, I _do_ know that there is a particular planet many of his… suppliers enjoy staying on. I could take you to the Bespin system, and, once there, to one of Palpatine's former suppliers. If you were to say, stowaway on one of these ships of those suppliers, you would be lead directly to him.”

Han and Leia nodded, once again in unison. Han smirked. Leia shot him a glance that suggested she may or may not rip off his baby-makers if he even thought about making a comment.

Leia stuck out her hand. Obi-Wan grasped it gently, but shook firmly. “Obi-Wan,” Leia said, "Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Heading to Bespin.


	5. You Must Try to be Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia, Han, and Obi-wan are on their way to Bespin. Unfortunately, hyperspace takes awhile, and some talks are talked. Too bad Leia's so tired, some questions do need answering...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan bullies Han. Meanwhile, time is running out for Luke.
> 
> Shorter chapter, sorry. This fic will probably end up being around 8/9 chapters. Meanwhile, enjoy :)

Obi-Wan suggested they get themselves some facial coverings and hoods to blend in with the desert crowd. Leia agreed. She had yet to figure out why the Stormtroopers had attacked them on Coruscant, but now that she knew the _Ex-Chancellor_ was involved… she had some suspicions. Han, for his part, still seemed like he would stick it out with her. She was thankful for that, at least.

The heat on Tatooine wasn’t so much muggy or oppressive as dry and draining. Obi-wan took them through back alleys and busy bazaars, places where they were unlikely to be spotted or stopped. It seemed to be working well until the Stormtroopers, once again, found them during take-off.

“Why the hell are they following us!?” Han yelled angrily, hurriedly pressing buttons and flipping switches. 

“How should I know?!” Leia shouted, out of irritation and annoyance. She hated feeling helpless during times like this, but her options were as limited as her knowledge of spacecraft.

“Don’t just stand there!” Han retorted, “Get to the guns!”

The guns… the guns! She hurriedly slid down into the gunner’s position, but upon placing her hands on what were possibly the triggers, realized she also knew next to nothing about ship blasters. “Then I guess this will be a learning experience,” she muttered to herself.

Taking aim using what she hoped was the scope and not a graph, Leia jerkily pulled down the triggers, sending more than a few Stormtroopers flying, much to her relief. “Han,” she called back to him, slightly giddy, “I did it Han!”

“Nice job, sweetheart, now keep it coming!”

Sweetheart? Leia was _not_ going to be flustered. Unfortunately, the tint on her cheeks probably gave away her personal thoughts on that nickname. She shook her head to disregard such thoughts (Han Solo was a scoundrel, she knew this!) and returned to gunning. 

Finally, the Millennium Falcon rose, soaring through the desert sky, up, up and up until they broke through the atmosphere, shooting into the stars. Sighed in relief, Leiea sunk into her seat. She hadn’t realized how tightly she had been clenching the triggers until she flexed her fingers, finding her knuckles sore and white. She pushed herself up onto the deck and walked tiredly to the passenger’s seat behind Han, collapsing into it. Neither she nor Han had slept since the committee session that started this whole adventure.

Han glanced over his shoulder, breaking into a smile, “Exhausted?”

Leia rolled her eyes but a smile involuntarily came to rest on her lips. Han turned back to focus on piloting, but she could see him shrug and let out a yawn. “I feel you.”

Chewie growled at Han. Han glanced at him, waving a hand dismissively. Chewie growled again and stood in front of Han, arms crossed, for all the world appearing like an impatient mother hen. Han, slouched in his seat and grumbled under his breath, “I don’t _need_ to rest. Aren’t there repairs to be done? Get to work, buddy.”

Chewie threw his hands up in exasperation and ducked out of the bridge. Leia smiled at him as he passed. He gave her an indulgent pat on the head as he passed, much to her surprise.

Han grinned at his retreating form. Leia stole Chewie’s seat, stifling another yawn.

“He really likes you, you know,” Han notified her. 

“Oh really?” Leia should have some biting remark to say about that, but she was too tired to point out to Han that he himself seemed to ‘really like’ her too. It would probably dissolve into an argument, knowing how defensive he could be. 

Leia felt her eyes begin to close against her will. Obi-wan was wandering the ship who knows where, and she still had some questions for him… but she couldn’t bring herself to care at the moment. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

It would be a fairly long trip to Bespin, even using the hyperdrive. Han settled into his seat, preparing the ship for autopilot.

He pushed himself up from his seat, leaving the sleeping Princess be, and went to go search for Chewie. The sound of small blaster bolts piqued his curiosity, and he followed the source to what passed as the Falcon’s ‘lounge area’. 

A helmeted Obi-Wan was the source of the noise, flinging around a brightly colored sword of some sort while deflecting the small lasers fired by a remote. Han sauntered into the room, inspecting the odd scene with an eyebrow raised. He sunk into a nearby seat to watch the show, but it appeared Obi-Wan had heard him, the remote pausing and dropping in mid-air. Obi-Wan pulled the helmet off and smiled genially, greeting him with, “Hello there.”

Not for the first time, Han wondered just how his life had gotten to this point. Him, traveling around with an uptight Princess in search of a little boy with the help of a crazy old man and Wookie. The Han of a couple years ago may have declined this kind of trip, no matter the credits offered. Now he was on his way to search for the Ex-chancellor, the rumored Jedi slaughterer Darth Vader, and Darth Vader’s kid. Kriff.

“You seem troubled,” Obi-Wan observed. He patted Han on the shoulder before taking a seat beside him, sheathing his odd glowing sword. “I understand that this may be quite a lot of pressure to put on someone so young.”

Han snorted, “You’re telling me. I’m not even old enough to drink away my worries.” He reached under the cabinet to search for his stash, and smirked upon pulling out his favorite brand of alcohol, one he had snuck out of a low-risk smuggling job. “Not that that’s stopped me.”

Obi-Wan watched him in his odd, calm manner, but Han somehow felt his disappointment. He didn’t meet his eyes and instead uncorked the bottle, taking a small swig. Wiping any residue away with his sleeve, he began to feel defensive when Obi-Wan wouldn’t stop staring. 

“What?” He snarked, but corked the bottle and put it back all the same. Finally, the old man took his eyes off him. Obi-Wan had a strange presence, relaxed yet intense at the same time. Despite his wrinkled skin and thin, white, hair, Han didn’t feel as though it would be a good idea to get on his bad side. A live smuggler was one who listened to their instincts. 

“Han Solo… I am entrusting the Princess to your care.” At Han’s disbelieving expression, he laughed heartily, and continued, “Don’t worry, young one. I will help you as long as I am able. I’m only saying that she trusts you, and if I’m not mistaken, you are beginning to trust her as well.”

Han sighed, “Yeah.” He paused a moment before admitting, “She can be pretty charming, I guess.” _Especially when she loses that ice princess attitude,_ he thought to himself.

Obi-Wan gave him his usual odd, wise smile, and patted him on the back. “I must rest now. I may be needed once we get to Bespin. I suggest you do the same.”

After he left, Han debated taking another drink, but decided against it. Suddenly he realized, “Ah shit, I was supposed to grab Chewie…” But Han suspected Chewie knew he was needed and had already taken over at the bridge, bless him. As much as he wanted to stay awake, his body fought against him, and Han felt himself succumb to sleep.

* * *

Cloud City was a bustling metropolis, economically booming due to the gas mines that periodically released thick, white smog into the air. It was also one of the more popular spots for smugglers to hide, due to both the lax security and cover that the smoke provided. It was here that Chewbacca landed the Millenium Falcon, on top of one of many towering skyscrapers desperately trying to push their way out of the haze of fog.

As Chewie lowered the ramp, Han shook Leia awake. She rubbed her bagged eyes, but overall appeared to be feeling better.

“We’re here?” She questioned groggily, pushing herself up from the bed Chewie had thrown her in.

Han smiled at her, but once he realized she was awake to see it, forcibly turned his lips into a more neutral expression. “Sure are, Princess. Rise and shine, we got people to find.” 

Chewie’s grunt told Han everything was ready, so Han double checked his blaster was in place before descending onto the off-white plaster of the landing strip. Obi-Wan followed after him, trailed by Leia.

“Where to, old man?” 

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, eyebrows the smallest bit furrowed. “As I’ve told you, I don’t know the exact way to locate Palpatine. But I do know a man who smuggles for him, or so he’s claimed to me on occasion. Our best bet is a cantina.”

“Hold on a minute, there could be hundreds of those here!” Leia exclaimed, hands on her hips.

Obi-wan nodded, “Very true. However, I have a… _feeling_ that I know exactly where to find him. Follow me.”

* * *

Vader hated Dagobah. First and foremost, the swampy water and mud seemed to find infinite ways to seep in through his suit and bog him down. He was always cleaning his prosthetics for hours after each trip. Secondly, the three day trips were draining resources, and to be taking them each week was a waste of his master’s already limited supplies. Thirdly, and most importantly, every time he forced Luke to go down into the Devil’s Mouth, he was afraid he would never see his son again. And yet… he could not bring himself to disobey. Sidious’ mission was a lose-lose for both he and his son no matter which way he looked at it. Either Luke goes down and returns unsuccessful, or he doesn’t, and the both of them are punished for it.

Sidious was probably going mad. Vader knew this, but he could not bring himself to leave his master for fear of the repercussions. Before he was driven out, Sidious had taken a small portion of the Republic’s army who remained loyal to only him. They worked tirelessly to complete a small space station, upon which the ‘Emperor’ and Vader himself resided. If Vader were to attempt an escape or mutiny, he had no doubt he would be hunted relentlessly and killed. Luke would suffer for it. And so, Vader waited, biding his time, and suffered in silence as he tried to figure out what to do. Personally, Vader suspected this search for the Kyber Crystals was a delusion the Emperor concocted either to try and get rid of his son or else distract himself from his complete and utter loss of power from his time as Chancellor.

The search would be the object of today’s meeting with the Emperor. Luke had once again returned from the depths of the cave, dirty, injured, and scared out of his wits. The Dark Side that seeped from every pore of the cave was eating him up from the inside out. But Luke never lost himself to anger or paranoia when he returned. He simply locked himself in his quarters, slept, ate, and mentally steeled himself for the next trip down. The circumstances could have been better, but Vader was proud of his little one’s growth.

The trips had been going on for nearly three months now. His master began insisting they leave Luke down in the Devil’s Mouth for more than three days at a time, that he wasn’t looking hard enough, and that if he didn’t bring up any results soon he would consider Luke’s usefulness at an end. Vader couldn’t allow his son to die. To please his master, he began urging Luke to stay longer, travel farther, and search faster. He knew Luke was trying, he knew, he _knew_ , yet absolutely nothing was coming up. After particularly wasteful trips, Vader took the fall. He was glad it was he with the further burnt and bloodied flesh, not his son. 

Upon learning of Luke’s broadcast and the subsequent torture by the Emperor, he had nearly broken the station in his rage. The already minimal number of officers who defected to Sidious shrunk even farther due to dead bodies and deserters. But he had still not yet personally gone against the Emperor.

There would be only one way to decisively end his master’s life. Vader was the only one who knew of a great wound the Emperor sustained during his battle with Yoda, the wound that cost him everything. It was well hidden within the folds of his robes, but there was a large, gaping hole in his side. If worse came to worse… Vader would fight. He would lose, but he would fight.

Currently, he and Luke were in the four day resting period between trips. Luke was growing thin, with little access to food during his time in the cave, and losing his appetite when he returned. His bright eyes had a duller sheen to them, though they still lit up whenever he was with his father. If there was one thing Vader could be happy about anymore, it was giving his son a family.

The next trip, Luke would be forced into the depths for a five-day period. It would likely… no. Vader wouldn’t consider it. Help was coming. It had to be.

Luke must live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Han, you know this guy?


	6. This Journey, Will It Ever End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Leia deal with revelations, thievery, and a lover's spat. Lando observes, Obi-Wan exits stage left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, the first part of this chapter was hard. Thankfully the second half isn't so bad.
> 
> Next chapter we finally get into the thick of it :)

Bespin’s most popular cantina, High Heaven, was the place to go when one is looking for work on the less legal side of things. Although Bespin itself claims not to endorse such practices as smuggling or trafficking, its rather lenient laws and fines on such matters suggest otherwise.

It was here at High Heaven that Obi-Wan suspected Lando Calrissian to be. A gambler by nature, Lando had met Obi-Wan at the Mos Eisley cantina one of the latter’s worse days, and offered to buy him a drink or two, ‘if only he would play a few rounds’, as Lando had put it. Obi-Wan had eventually caved in, until he found himself with his wallet empty and five glasses on the table, the young man nowhere to be seen. 

He remembered very little of that night, besides the fact that Lando had quite a way with words. He could convince anybody of anything, no matter how preposterous. Still, it was partially Obi-Wan’s fault. Since taking in Luke after the deaths of Owen and Beru, he found it harder and harder to stick to the ways of the Jedi after all he had suffered and lost. Nobody visited. No one wanted to. The Jedi Order was going strong, a new head position was elected for the Senate, and Obi-Wan was stuck in a desert wasteland with a child to protect, hardly a credit to his name besides favors to cash in on. It had simultaneously given him a sense of loneliness and freedom. He kept up with his training of course, but Anakin always seemed to haunt him, a reminder of his failures as a teacher and a brother. It was this odd mix of feelings that Lando had been able to take full advantage of.

The one thing Obi-Wan was absolutely sure had happened that night was a mention of the ex-chancellor. And so he led Leia (how she had grown so quickly!) and Han to High Heaven, and began searching for the one chance they had at saving Luke. The Force was pressing on him each second wasted, alerting him, as if he didn’t already know, that Luke would be in great peril if they didn’t act quickly.

They searched the impressive cantina, but it seemed Lando hadn’t arrived. He urged Leia and Han to take a seat while he closed his eyes and tuned into the Force. _Where are you, Calrissian…?_

_There!_

He heard him before he saw him. 

“Come with me,” He ordered Han and Leia, but didn’t check to see if they were following. He crossed through the cantina smoothly, cutting through the crowd as easily as a fish in water. He strained to hear Lando’s voice and searched for his minimal presence in the Force, disregarding all else as he finally got a visual on him. He looked the same as he did back then, if only a year or two older, probably around the same age as Han. Quite young for such a swindler.

Obi-Wan strode up to him, politely waiting to be noticed. Lando was celebrating his win on the nearby roulette wheel, blindly giving hugs to anybody and everybody near him, a victorious grin on his face. However, once he finally noticed Obi-Wan, his smile dimmed, before coming back full force as he took in the rest of the small entourage behind him.

“Han Solo, are you a sight for sore eyes!” He shouted.

Han, who had been looking around the small crowd around the table with disinterest, jerked at the sound of his name. As soon as he saw Lando was looking at him, though, he lifted his hands placatingly and backed away, clearly nervous.

Lando was having none of it. He marched towards Han, spouting, “How ya-doin’, you old pirate?” and other such familiar greetings before giving him a welcoming hug. Apparently the two had history.

Obi-Wan, cautious of unwanted attention, broke up the niceties and gestured to a nearby empty booth. Leia nodded and dragged Han with her while Obi-Wan brought Lando. They squeezed into the booth, the air quickly turning serious as Han and Leia exchanged glances and Lando sobered up from his recent victory and upwards-trending credit count.

Lando grinned, injecting himself into the non-existent conversation rather smoothly. “Well, then. I guess we’re getting straight to business. What’s the deal?” He glanced at Han, “What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now?”

Obi-Wan chuckled, “No, no. Nothing like that. Although, it is _your_ sort of trouble, if you know what I mean.”

Lando raised an eyebrow, preparing to pull out his skills as a businessman and negotiator, “Oh? What could you mean by that?”

It was just one whispered word, but it still caused all of the color to drain from Lando’s face. He abruptly stood up, glancing around the table, appearing anxious not to be seen with them, and choked out, “Look, I don’t know _who_ told I do business with him, but whoever they are-”

Obi-Wan held up a hand to stall him, making sure to make eye contact. “You want to hear us out.”

Lando swayed for a second, eyes clouding over for the briefest of moments, before he slowly sat back down, repeating to himself, “I- I want to hear you out.” He shook his head, frowning, before turning back to them. “What is it that you want?”

Obi-Wan allowed himself the faintest of smiles at Leia’s and Han’s slightly open-mouthed expressions. “Do you still know the way to the ex-chancellor?”

Lando nodded. 

“Excellent. My friends will require your ship and knowledge. You’ll be paid after the fact. I will need to collect the credits.”

Lando leaned back in his seat, “Who's to say you’ll be coming back? I can’t trust that.”

Obi-Wan stared into his eyes, unblinking, “You can trust me.”

Lando blinked. “I… can trust you.”

Obi-Wan nodded to Han and Leia, “You two best be on your way. Luke needs you.”

Han and Leia blinked, first at Obi-Wan, then each other.

“What about you?” Leia demanded, slightly put off, “Where are you running off to?"

Obi-Wan sighed, “If we are to save Luke, we will need help, more than just the three of us. I also need to pick up the credits.” He smiled at Lando, “Do not worry. You will get your money.”

Lando bit his lip, before nodded sharply. “Alright, old man. You’ve got yourself a deal.” He paused, glancing to Leia and Han, “You two come to Hanger 608. I’ll get the ship ready in the meantime.” He eyed Han in his periphery, “Since you took my Falcon, we’re using the Centurial."

As he walked away, Han crossed his arms warily, studying Obi-Wan carefully. “What did you do? He was ready to walk out on us."

Obi-Wan smirked. “A Jedi mind trick.”

Han rested his forehead on his palms, “Of course. Jedi. Sure.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, “Did you not realize when you saw my lightsaber?”

Han groaned. “Sure, I noticed, but I didn’t want to _say_ anything.”

Leia looked between them, then down at her bag. Her brows furrowed, “Wait, so what you gave me on Tatooine-”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Yes. A lightsaber for young Luke. Although, Princess, you should see about getting your own.

“Why should I have to get one?”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer her question, instead pushing himself up to stand and leave.

“You just hold a minute,” Leia ordered, “Why should I have to get a lightsaber? Answer my question!”

Obi-Wan didn’t turn around. “I’ve arranged with your friend Chewbacca to take the Falcon.” Ignoring Han’s screech of outrage, he continued blithely, “And Leia, if I were you, I would be getting to Lando. Your brother needs you.”

* * *

Han was fuming as he stomped aboard the Centurial. Lando glanced his way from the pilot’s seat, raising an eyebrow as he flipped through the start-up procedures. 

“Something happen between you and the little lady?”

Han glared at him. “Back off. It was the old man who pissed me off.”

Lando had his usual carefree smile on. “I’m an opportunist, Han. I see a beautiful woman and you expect me _not_ to try my luck?”

Han appreciated Lando’s attempts to distract him, he really did, but he did _not_ want to talk about Leia and their maybe-iffy not-relationship.

“I cannot believe Chewie agreed to go with that old man. Chewie! How could he betray me like that?!”

“Han, I know you’re in love with her, but you’ve got to let it go. Chewie just saw it as an opportunity to help out a friend, and since you’re going to be away, he probably figured it was okay.”

“But it’s not!”

“What exactly am I missing here?” Leia interrupted with a frown, entering the bridge.

“Nothing, _Your Highness_.”

“Who’s she?”

“The Falcon. Why, are you jealous?”

Leia spluttered for a moment, before scrunching her nose in that way of hers that implied being completely done with Han. “You wish.”

He stalked up to her, hands on his hips. Leia wasn’t intimidated in the least. He leaned down, close enough their faces were almost touching. 

“You know what?” he said, “Maybe I do. And maybe if your personality was warmer than a glass of ice, you wouldn't have had to bribe me to come with you!”

Lando whistled loudly, distracting them from the storm brewing in each other’s eyes. He threw an arm over the back of the chair, lazily crossed his legs, and smirked, eyes going between the two. “Not that I’m complaining, but could you maybe have a lover’s spat somewhere I’m _not_ trying to steer?”

Leia drew herself up to her full height and glared up at Han. It would have looked silly coming from anyone else. 

“Maybe if you weren't such a money-grubbing nerfherder, I wouldn't have had to bribe you to help me in the first place!” She spat, turning around and storming away.

Han crossed his arms and sourly watched her go. He slid into the seat beside Lando, mumbling about ice princesses under his breath.

Lando shook his head. Hopeless.

“Get us out of here, would you,” Han demanded in annoyance.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m working on it,” Lando retorted, grumbling under his breath, “I’m still trying to figure out how I got back into the business of smuggling for old, wrinkled and crazy.”

Glancing over, he caught Han staring at the door. Lando rolled his eyes.

_Like I said. Hopeless._

* * *

The absolute last thing Leia wanted right now was Han mad at her. But honestly, sometimes she _really_ couldn’t stand him! When would that thick-headed scoundrel take a look in front of him?

Leia nearly fell into the lounge seat, rubbing the bridge of her nose. There was... a lot to think about. Luke was her brother. Sure, why not- No, don’t push it away. _Luke is my brother_. Why had Obi-Wan waited so long to tell her? Why? What was the point?

Leia missed Alderaan. She missed her father and mother. She wanted to go home and hug them… but why should she get that right if Luke didn’t? He needed her.

She now understood the odd feeling that had come over her in the committee room when she had first heard the recording of her little brother’s voice. It was a compulsion, an impulse, something she couldn’t control. A feeling of helplessness that drew her near and called for her to take action.

She refused to back out. Even if they were about to sneak around the ex-chancellor’s personal property, Darth Vader clearly couldn’t take care of his son- wait a moment, was Darth Vader supposed to be her father? She felt no pull towards the name, not like Luke. What could that mean?

Unwilling to think of it for longer than she had to, Leia made a decision. Her parents were Bail and Breha Organa, and that was that. None of this confusing family relations nonsense. Luke was possibly her brother. Darth Vader was not her father. Simple.

Leia pushed away her swirling thoughts and mixed emotions for another day. After the mission was over, she promised herself, after the mission was over. For now, she needed to get Han over himself so they could figure out a plan.

* * *

“I used to run Stormtroopers supplies to them, armor and the like,” Lando explained, “Along with the occasional barrel of Tibanna, with handsome recompense of course. But after the first couple times, I began to get the strangest feeling, like someone was watching me, just waiting for me to make the wrong move. So, I stopped running jobs there and started looking for work elsewhere.”

Leia nodded. “Anything else you can tell us about the base?”

Lando frowned, “Not much. I never went farther than the hanger.”

Leia bit her lip. They had to get in, get Luke, and get out. That was their mission, nothing more, nothing less. Obi-Wan had promised them help, but they had no idea when that could possibly arrive. Careful, precise movements. They would have to be cautious.

Han tapped his foot anxiously against the floor, “Do you think Darth Vader will be there?”

Leia drummed her fingers on the table nervously, “It’s a possibility. We’ll need disguises to blend in. There’s no way we could sneak through unnoticed.”

Lando stood up from the lounge chair and shuffled through a nearby drawer, laughing an exhilarated, “Aha!” when he found what he was looking for.

“What is it?” Leia asked, trying to peer over his shoulder. She was too short, unfortunately.

Han glanced over at Lando and whistled. “Those’ll come in handy.”

Lando finally turned around and laid a pair of comm bracelets on the table. Leia was impressed. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, in turn causing her to roll her eyes. Still, she admired his preparedness.

“When you finish up, just buzz me and I’ll be on my way. I’ll try to stay close, but I can’t hover after the initial delivery or they may suspect something.”

Leia nodded, taking one and putting on over her wrist. “Let’s review the plan one more time: Han and I will use spare Stormtrooper armor to sneak onboard. Once there, we find Luke, buzz you, and head for the hangar?”

“Yep.”

Leia sighed, “We may just get ourselves killed.”

Han shook his head, “Don’t say that, it might just come true.”

Leia mentally steeled herself. _For Luke_. 

“Come on, let’s go get changed. We’ll be there soon enough.”

* * *

Sneaking onboard the ship wasn’t the hardest part. It was navigating through it.

Lando had dropped off some pre-prepared goods he had stocked up. When the Stormtroopers stationed in the hanger came on board to investigate any trickery, Leia and Han slipped in among them. Even if she was entirely too short to be convincing to a superior officer, it still worked. Hopefully.

As they traveled through the sterile hallways seemed like endless labyrinths of sheet metal and blaring artificial lights, both their exasperation and anxiety grew.

“Is it just me or does this place seem understaffed?” Han whispered. He was still annoyed at her, sure, but they had a mission to focus on.

“No, I think you’re right,” Leia said, once-in-a-lifetime phrase.

Han sighed, though it came out strangely due to the mask. “We’re never gonna find the kid now.”

“No, no, he’s here… I can _feel_ it,” Leia responded.

“I never said he wasn’t, I just meant-”

“I know what you meant-”

They rounded a corner, still arguing, and nearly ran into a wall. Only, no, wait, it wasn’t a wall-

“And _where_ ,” asked Darth Vader, “Do you think you’re going?”


	7. If Troubles Cast a Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke muffles his feelings, Darth Vader is long-suffering, and Leia brings up some valid complaints. Han does his best to mediate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, finally on Dagobah. We've got maybe two or three chapters left? I'll probably be uploading a second one today. In the meantime, enjoy. Please feel free to point out plot holes and inconsistencies and the like. I don't want this fic to be an incoherent mess. I'm trying to keep it all straight, but, hehe. It's hard.
> 
> On that note: Let's just say that Palpatine declared himself Emperor before he was exiled and leave it at that.

Han liked to think of himself as a smooth-talker. He could fib and distract his way out of anything, as history shows. But here, now… he swallowed. Just what was one supposed to say to the legendary Jedi killer?

“We’re here to escort… Luke,” Leia finally announced, taking over for his sudden dry throat. She sounded dubious, even to Han.

Darth Vader stiffened. His leather glove creaked as he fisted his hand. “Is that so?”

He suddenly turned around sharply on his heel, without any warning, ordering, “Follow me.”

Han could hardly believe their turn of luck. He couldn’t see Leia’s expression, but he followed closely behind her as Darth Vader led them through the endless maze of corridors, finally stopping at an unmarked door Han was absolutely sure they wouldn’t have found otherwise.

Vader paused a moment too long before knocking. Han forced himself not to gape. Darth Vader, politely knocking? It was absurd. How could someone like him… be considerate? Show decency?

Han was jolted out of his thoughts by the door sliding open, revealing a little boy who couldn’t have been older than nine. He had shaggy blond hair and a pair of clear blue eyes, but his facial structure somewhat reminded Han of Leia. Surprising, to be sure, but due to Obi-Wan’s earlier bombshell, unsurprising all the same.

When Luke saw Han and Leia, or, more accurately, the disguises, he swallowed thickly and skirted closer to his father. But his face didn’t betray any fear, and his walk was steady as Vader led them through the empty hallways to a hangar bay.

Vader finally stepped away from Luke, taking away the protective shadow of his cloak, allowing Han and Leia to escort Luke to the only ship in the hangar with its landing ramp down. Vader followed them closely, and that was the moment Han realized he and Leia were really in the thick of it. 

The ship was ready to leave by the time they got on, leaving Han and Leia to sit with Luke between them as Vader took the helm. Han’s hand drifted to his gun more than once, but upon Luke stiffening beside him and Leia shooting him a warning look he could just feel through the helmet, he decided against trying to fire on Darth Vader. He wondered if Lando was still circling the station, trying to decide if they were in trouble and help them or not.

Leia was paying him no attention, and though her mask wasn’t turned to him, Han knew she was intently studying Luke, taking in her supposed little brother. Han didn’t know about any of the Jedi mambo-jumbo Obi-Wan had spouted, but if he didn’t know any better he would think Luke was trying to get a feel for them too. Han kept feeling an odd, extrasensory pressure. He tried not to think about it.

* * *

Luke’s guards were weird. Unlike all of the other Stormtroopers who had been his previous escorts, these ones seemed to… think. And judge. He resisted the urge to squirm under the stare of the one to his left. Although he couldn’t see their eyes, he could distinctly feel their presence in the Force, unlike the one on his right.

He could also feel his father. Anger, frustration, worry and concern… they all weighed on him greatly. Luke knew this descent would be different. He would be left down in that horrible cave for longer than normal, and if he didn’t find the Crystals this time, he may not come back up. He thought of his broadcast, and bit his lip. Perhaps nobody cared after all…

To prepare, Luke slipped into a light meditation, hoping to calm his nerves. His father had taught him the basics, but his shields always seemed to crumble when the Dark Side began whispering insidious things in his ears. He quickly learned that the more anxious he was, the louder the voices became, and the more his control of himself weakened. Meditating was often his greatest friend when exploring the mysterious depths of the Devil’s Mouth. He only wished R2 were allowed to come along. 

They arrived a few hours later on Dagobah. Luke had actually almost smiled during the flight, mostly due to the guards he had this time around. Though they never said anything aloud, Luke could sense the one on his right’s growing panic as he signaled quietly that he had to use the restroom, permission the guard on his left kept denying. It was amusing to finally see the levity among the Emperor’s troops. Unfortunately his happiness was fleeting, for as soon as his boots touched the muddy, mushy ground Luke was reminded of the Devil’s Mouth.

He had long since learned to strip off his coat and overshirt above ground, wearing only a loose tank underneath. He breathed in the dampness of the swamp. It was the only fresh air he would get for a while. He handed the clothing articles to his father before beginning the trudge through the marsh to the cave opening. The Stormtroopers followed closely behind him, probably making sure he didn’t try to run away.

After an hour’s walk, Luke finally arrived, boots covered in bugs and mud. He stared down at the hole anxiously. Five days. No food. He had already found a source of drinking water from within the cave, but there were no animals within, not even insects. All creatures knew to stay away.

Luke swallowed thickly. It was as though he was sinking, sinking into the muddy ground, sucked away from the world and buried alive with nothing more than a scream. He suddenly felt sick. He didn’t want to do this. He really, really didn’t want to do this. He took a step back.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump. A glance behind revealed it was not his father, but one of the Stormtroopers. Luke steeled himself. _Calm. You’ve got to remain calm._

A brave face was painted on, masking all his doubt and fear with a dose of bravado. He turned around, shrugging the hand off his shoulder, and put his hands on his hips. “Well?” He said, “Go get the lift.”

The Stormtroopers exchanged glances, but made no move to retrieve it. Luke sighed. 

“Fine, I’ll do it myself,” he mumbled, stomping away. He went to the left of the cave, circling around the entrance until he found the usual shoddy bucket and rope hidden behind some brush. The bucket wasn’t large, hardly big enough for him to stand in, but it was all Palpatine had provided. Luke was almost convinced that the whole trip was simply a set up to get him killed, but he tried to have faith. He really did. Perhaps the legendary stash did exist, and he would find it. Save himself and his father.

He dragged the bucket back to the Stormtroopers, placing it in front of them expectantly. They stared at him, then each other, then him again. Luke crossed his arms. He was not going to aid and abet in his own death any more than he had to. Still, the longer they stood there in silence, the worse he felt.

Luke nonchalantly nudged the rope with his foot, hoping they would get the hint. Neither one seemed to get it. Finally, one of the Stormtroopers knelt down, but instead of reaching for the bucket, reached for their helmet. Luke’s eyes widened as he met the gaze of a beautiful woman (well, girl, really. She looked pretty young). She reminded him of… someone. He couldn’t remember.

“Who… are you?” He asked curiously.

The girl glanced behind her, then signaled for the other Stormtrooper to keep watch. She must be looking for his father, Luke realized. He tapped her on the shoulder to regain her attention, repeating, “Who are you?”

She paused, studying his face, then smiled warmly at him before enveloping him in a tight squeeze. A small ‘oof’ escaped him from, and he gently put his arms around her, not feeling quite so resigned to his fate anymore. When she pulled away, she quickly wiped her watery eyes and introduced herself formally.

“Luke, I’m Leia. That’s Han. We’re here to save you.”

Since she had taken off her helmet, Luke suspected, but to finally hear it out loud… he couldn’t stop himself, and threw himself into her arms, muffling his happy tears on her armor. “Thank you,” he whispered, “Thank you.”

All at once he remembered where he was and deflated, carefully tugging himself away from her and hugging himself. He scuffed a boot in the wet dirt. “Oh… but it’s too late, I think.”

Leia paused, glancing behind her and listening intently, before turning back to him worriedly. “Why?”

Luke pointed to the east, defeated. “Because of Palpatine. He has a turret there. It shoots down everything that isn’t the ship we came on, and only allows our ship in and out during certain time slots.”

Leia glanced at her friend under the armor, her previous smile gone thin. She stood up and put her helmet under her arm, shaking her head. 

“This isn’t going to be as easy as we hoped,” she said ruefully, more to herself than anyone else.

Her friend snorted under the helmet, “You’re telling me.”

“But… you’re still going to get me out, right?” Luke asked hopefully, looking between them. Leia’s face could have been carved from ice. Apparently deciding it was the right time, her friend removed his helmet, revealing the face of ‘Han’. He smiled tiredly at Luke, before ruffling his hair, an oddly familiar gesture that reminded him of Obi-Wan.

“Of course, kid,” he tried to reassure, “You can count on it.”

Suddenly, Leia made a choking sound, grasping for her throat. Han took one look at her before running over, but he quickly followed suit and fell to the ground. 

Searching frantically around the clearing, Luke spotted a mud-covered Vader with a hand in the air, intent on squeezing the life out of his new friends. 

“FATHER, STOP!” Luke yelled.

Vader paused, “Why?”

“They’re here to help us!”

Vader remained still for a moment, keeping Han and Leia suspended in the air by their necks while he considered what to do. After what seemed like an eternity, he dropped them, much to Luke’s relief. He rushed over and knelt by their sides, wanting to check for himself that they were alive. He sighed, letting the tension drain from his body when he realized they both still had pulses and were starting to get their breathing under control.

Pushing himself up, Luke quickly whirled on his father and began marching over, determined to give him a piece of his mind. But before he could get a word in, Luke _felt_ the glower his father was giving him, the look somehow transcending both the Force and his mask in order to convey maximum annoyance to his son. Luke stopped in his tracks, no longer feeling quite so brave. When his father was annoyed, things rarely went well.

“My son, _what_ is going on here?”

* * *

Darth Vader was already in a bad mood due. It was only by the good grace of Luke that Palpatine’s Stormtroopers could possibly survive the next five minutes. His son, being sent to his death, still somehow managed to retain his kindness and politely engage with those who would do him harm. Vader didn’t even pretend to understand, but sometimes he was truly astounded.

“They’re here to help,” Luke insisted stubbornly, “They got the broadcast!”

Vader crossed his arms, surveying the non-helmeted Stormtroopers cautiously. Luke’s broadcast was known to most everyone on the station. His son had been electrocuted for it. But this…

“ _This_ is who the Republic sent?” Vader sneered, “Pathetic. How could you possibly hope to aid my son?”

The female struggled upward, eventually managing to get back on her feet and march towards him unevenly. Her eyes blazed with either courage or foolhardiness. Time would tell.

“We had a plan,” She clarified angrily, “Until you came along.”

Vader crossed his arms as he stared her down, “Then it was not a very good one.”

Before any more could be said, Vader’s personal comm loudly rang through the air. The female glanced toward it, and crossed her arms in turn. Luke whispered to her and the other that they should put their helmets back on, but Vader paid them no mind as he answered.

“My master,” he said, kneeling in the mud, “What is thy bidding?”

“Why is the boy not yet in the cave?” The Emperor asked darkly.

Vader remained silent for an uncertain moment, glancing at Luke from the corner of his eye. 

“He is afraid, my master,” he smoothly lied, “He does not wish to remain for five days.”

The Emperor’s hologram sneered at Luke, who shrunk beneath his gaze, before turning his shrouded face back toward Vader. “Tell the boy that if he does not begin the search in the next minute I will have that droid of his disassembled. Personal feelings have no stake in this, I hope you understand, Lord Vader.” 

“Yes, my master,” Vader bit out, attempting to keep the scorn out of his voice.

The Emperor allowed a withered old smile to stretch his face. “Good.”

And the link ended.

Luke was already tying the rope to the bucket determinedly. His expression was drained of color, but his face was set with determination.

He handed the bucket to one of the Stormtroopers. He didn’t turn to look at Vader.

“Put it down,” he said quietly, “I’ve got to go.”

“Luke…” The female began, before falling silent. Luke’s small hands were clenched into fists by his sides.

“I’ve got to get the Crystals,” Luke explained, “It’s the only way.”

It was at this moment that Vader approached him. He refused to think that this may be the last time he would see his child.

“My son…”

As if reading his mind, Luke smiled up at him. It was a small, false smile, but a smile nonetheless.

“Don’t worry, Father. I promise I’ll come back.”

Vader did not hug his son, nor place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Instead he stood back and watched as Luke stepped into the bucket and was lowered down, down, down, until suddenly he was gone.

It was time to head back to the temporary base, but Vader could not bring himself to move.

_What have I done? What have I allowed?_

“I can’t see him anymore,” The male announced.

The female Stormtrooper tore off her helmet and threw it at Vader. He side-stepped it, watching her carefully. He did not wish to choke out possible aid, but if she decided to perform another move like that he would have to reconsider.

“Why would you let your own _son_ go down there?!” She cried furiously. At the moment, she almost looked like...

“If he did not, we would all suffer for it. The Emperor is not forgiving of failure to comply with orders,” Vader informed her.

“Who cares about the ex-chancellor?!” She yelled, “You’re his _father_ ! You’re supposed to _protect_ him!”

Vader paused. The only sounds to be heard in the clearing were Vader’s respirator and her harsh, gasping breaths. 

Finally, he ground out through his teeth, “Do you think I have not _tried_?”

She shook her head, eyebrows furrowed in disgust. “No. I don’t think you have.”

A sudden fury overcame him, and it was all he could do to remember Luke and not strangle her where she stood. “You underestimate the Emperor! You are no less pawns in his game than the Senate was, all those years ago. It was _I_ who suffered for my son, not you!”

She stomped towards him, pointing a finger at his mask, “And it was us who went hopping around the galaxy trying to rescue him! You could’ve saved him ages ago, but you were too busy playing along so you wouldn’t upset the status quo!”

“If I had gone against the Emperor’s wishes, it would have gotten us both _killed_!”

“You were just too scared to try!”

“LISTEN TO ME!” The male Stormtrooper shouted.

Vader and the female stopped, turning to look at the previously ignored third party. He had also removed his helmet. His face was firmly set as he looked between them with frustration.

“The fact of the matter is, Luke is down there right now, all alone.” He turned to Vader, “Now what, exactly, is the ex-chancellor trying to do with him?”

Vader took a minute to calm himself. He did not like when his parenting was called into question. “He is making my son search for a rumored stash of Kyber Crystals, an extremely rare component of a lightsaber.” He paused, “Luke is the only one who is able to fit through the cave mouth.”

The male Stormtrooper tapped his foot. He glanced at the female, who, although still retaining her self-righteous attitude towards Vader, seemed to soften under his gaze. 

“We should all get to know each other, I think, since we’re all working for the same thing,” he continued, “So, introductions. I’m Han, and she’s Leia.”

Vader looked between them, “I believe you know who I am.”

Han nodded. “Now that that’s out of the way…” he turned to Leia, “What’s the plan?”

Leia spared Vader only a glance. “I’m going after Luke.”

Han sighed, “I thought you might say that. I meant afterwards.”

“We must return to the station,” Vader interrupted, “The ship we came in is the only one allowed on or off the planet.” He stopped to consider for a moment, “Anything we do will have to come after we return.” Then he sighed, “My son will not leave without his droid. It will be in the Emperor’s hands, I am sure.”

Leia rubbed the bridge of her nose, before turning to Han, “We’ll radio Lando once we’re on our way back. In fact, we should probably try right now, let him know what’s going on.”

Vader raised a hand as Leia reached for her comm, using the Force to halt her movement. She seemed surprised for a moment before she realized what was going on, and subsequently turned to glare at him. “ _What?_ ”

“The Emperor had men who track every broadcast going in or out of the station or this planet,” Vader explained slowly, “Spies and decrypters are everywhere.”

“Didn’t Obi-Wan say he was bringing backup?” Han interjected.

“Obi-Wan?” Vader scoffed, “Is he a part of this ‘rescue’ as well?”

Leia raised an eyebrow at him, “Yes, in fact.”

Vader glared at her, though she probably couldn’t see it. “I don’t want him anywhere near my son.”

Leia seemed to ignore him (he was _really_ getting irritated with this girl) and instead replied to Han, “We don’t know if or when they’re going to arrive. We can’t count on anybody but ourselves.”

She wrinkled her nose at Vader.. “And you, I suppose.”

 _You are_ _so_ _very lucky my son likes you._

“The issue still remains, what are you going to do when we return to the station?” 

“The first priority is to get Luke out of there,” Han responded. He approved of that course of action.

“However,” Vader added, “As I have already told you, he will not leave without the droid. I will go to the Emperor, hopefully with the Crystals in hand, and retrieve it from him.” He paused, considering. 

“Once there, I will attempt to take the Emperor’s life.”

Leia and Han turned to him in unison, simultaneously exclaiming, “What?!”

Vader stiffened. “I will kill you if you speak to anyone.”

Han shook his head, open-mouthed, before regaining his wits and asking incredulously, “Really? The Emperor? The ex-chancellor? The Sith Lord? _You’re_ going to try and kill _him_?!”

Vader did not respond quickly. “I… will try. Most likely… I will not succeed.” He regarded them warily beneath the mask, “The best I can hope for that I will take us both down. In that event…”

For once, Leia appeared shaken. “No… don’t say that. No matter how I feel about you…” she swallowed, “Luke still needs you.”

Vader turned away. “That is the best case scenario. However, if the Emperor survives while I fail…”

To his surprise, it was Han who replied, “I understand.” He looked at Leia, “If you fail, we’ll leave immediately.”

“...Thank you,” The barest hints of an emotion Vader could not name crept into his voice, despite the vocoder. He was not used to thanking people.

Leia watched them both with an unreadable emotion on her face, before turning away and starting to discard her armor. “I’d better get moving.”

Before beginning the miserable trek back to the shelter, Vader took a moment to study her. The resemblance to Padme was… alarming. He shook his head, banishing thoughts of days long gone. 

Somewhere in his bitter, cracked heart, however, there was the smallest flicker of hope, that perhaps the future could be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The search for the Crystals and the Return.


	8. Lost At Sea Without A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Leia's Cave Adventures: Featuring too many adjectives for darkness, visions from the Dark Side, Crushes, and Almost Drowning. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this a day late I watched Ratatouille.

Leia would admit it to no one but herself, but uneasiness gnawed at her as she stared down the deep, dark hole before her. Stripped of her armor, she wore a black long sleeve turtleneck and fitted pants, not the best for the climate of Dagobah but which would probably be adequate for when she was underground. She pretended not to notice Han’s gaze, but smirked to herself when she caught his eye and he flushed red.

Vader had long since disappeared, thank goodness. He was, to put it simply, infuriating. Leia wasn’t sure she could spend another minute near him without firing her blaster.

She nodded to Han. He was probably uncomfortable letting her go down alone, but Leia was ready to finish this mission. Luke had already been down there for who knows how long, wandering to who knows where and running into who knows what kind of trouble.

Leia mentally prepared herself, staring at the yawning, endless abyss with trepidation. She glanced at Han, who was waiting for her with the bucket. Although she didn’t want to think about it, the fact remained that there was a possibility she may not return.

Walking proudly to the cold, unwelcoming entrance, she set her expression and stepped into the bucket, one foot at a time. Han began lowering her, hand over hand, the rope-and-bucket acting as an elevator for her to be lowered beneath the soil.

“Wait,” she suddenly ordered. Han’s hands clenched around the frayed rope.

“What is it, Highness?”

Leia frowned at him, “Don’t call me that.”

“Well, what would you prefer? Your Worship? Princess?”

Leia rolled her eyes. _He’s so insufferable._

Before Han knew what was happening, she was already kissing him, leaning up on her toes to pull him down from his collar. When Leia began to feel herself sinking, she broke it off, closing her hand over Han’s on the rope. They stared into each other’s eyes, faces mere inches apart, just the smallest bit breathless.

“‘Leia’ is just fine, you scoundrel,” she said quietly.

Han blinked, once, twice, three times, before a dopey grin came over his face. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

Leia smiled at him, with a gentleness she wasn’t even aware she possessed. Then she nodded at their hands, drawing her own away to remind him of their duty. Han’s grin fell away, replaced with a look of determination. 

“Come back to me, won’t you?”

Leia caressed his face until she could no longer, instead opting for watching him diminish along with the feeble sunlight as she was lowered down, down, down. 

“I will.” She promised to herself. _I will._

* * *

The tunnels were a labyrinth of rock and glinting, split-second refracted light. Leia often found herself confused and blinded, turned around more than once by the fleeting glimpses of exits and entrances to brother and sister paths, each reaching, scrambling, grasping for her desperately with their empty, void-like mouths. It was as though the cave itself was trying to prey on her fear and anxiety, relishing it, feeding off it. And it wanted more.

At first, Leia had tried marking her way, noting the places she had and hadn’t been. But it was as though the very structure itself was fighting against her attempts to make sense of it, for every time she turned around to double check her progress, no such marking appeared to exist, and there was no evidence pointing to the fact it had ever existed in the first place. She could only imagine how Luke navigated these caves alone, younger than even she.

Her primary objective was, obviously, to search for Luke. The problem was how. Once she learned what exactly Luke was doing, she had planned to follow him down, sticking with him until they found an exit, at which point they would meet up with Han and leave with Lando. That plan had been scrapped fairly quickly. Now she had to account for returning to the station, the Kyber Crystals, the Emperor, and a million other factors complicating things. If Luke returned empty-handed, it would probably result in death by the Emperor’s hand. If not for him, then for Vader. Putting aside her personal dislike of the man, she did not want Luke to lose his father. 

So, really, the only option was finding the damned Kyber Crystals, which may or may not exist. Great.

“Leia!”

Leia perked up from her spot against the wall. Was that…?

“Luke?” She called back hopefully. No answer. She stumbled forward, breaking into a run. Was he in trouble? Where could he be? Could she find him in time?

The tunnels continued to twist and turn around her, endlessly looping as she searched desperately for Luke. 

“LUKE!” She yelled, the sound echoing through the black caverns, “Luke, where are you?!”

Still no response. Leia slowed to a halt, leaning against the wall with her hands on her knees, gasping for breath. She searched through the darkness, groping blindly, until she bumped into a small, warm form.

“Oh, Luke,” she sighed with relief, “I’m so glad I finally-”

Something was wrong. Her hands were covered in a warm, sticky liquid, and an unidentifiable substance pooled beneath her boots. The smell of copper filled the air. Leia frantically pulled away, and through the darkness a piercing light filled the cave, a lightning bolt of white that illuminated a child’s form impaled on stalagmites in front of her. As quickly as it came, it faded. Leia collapsed against the wall, sliding down to the floor in shock. 

“That- that isn’t possible-” She stopped herself when a fat droplet of blood landed on her tongue. Instantly, she felt sick to her stomach, but forced herself to look up at the ceiling. She whimpered. In the dim lighting was illuminated the body of her father and mother, hanging from the stalactites above her. She scrambled away, rubbing her hands raw on the stone floor and gaining a tear through her pants into the skin of her calf from a nearby jutting rock. 

Leia curled up, staring over her shoulder, scared out of her mind. She crawled forward, keeping watch as well as she could behind her. She bumped into yet another warm body. She slowly looked up, but to her relief it was one Han Solo staring down at her, alive and well. She sprung up and buried herself into his arms, crushing the sounds of her sobs against his chest.

Han did not return the embrace. “H-Han,” Leia hiccuped, “What’s wrong?”

He slowly looked down to his chest, and where her tears had been only a moment before, there now existed a slowly-spreading bloodstain. His lips moved but made no noise. As Leia stared at him in horror, she could have sworn he was whispering, ‘How could you?’

She felt her mouth move, but no sound came out. Han fell to his knees, betrayal written in his every movement. Leia took a few steps back, unable to comprehend the scene in front of her. This couldn’t be happening, it just couldn’t-

“Leia,” a voice called through the darkness, “You’ve got to calm down.”

 _Calm down?_ How could she be calm when everyone around her was bleeding out, dying-

“Leia, please! It’s not real. I promise, it’s not real!”

_Not real?_

“It’s only a vision, that’s all. From the Dark Side.”

_Only… a vision?_

“Yes. Please Leia, let go of your fear. You’re strong. You can beat it. I know you can.”

_I’ve got to… let go._

And she did.

* * *

Leia awoke with a gasp. She lay cushioned on clean-smelling springy moss that protected her back from the otherwise rocky floor. The sounds of many small waterfalls were relaxing background music for her troubled mind.

She stared up, unwilling to move just yet. A gentle light filtered into the large cavern; it slipped through unseen cracks in the ceiling and illuminated all with a gentle gray shine rather than leaving it to the obsidian darkness. It was peaceful here.

Light footsteps padded towards her. Leia slowly turned her head to meet the bright eyes of Luke, who was attempting to walk quietly so as to not wake her, a bowl of something in his hands. Despite her mind still reeling from the visions (or were they dreams?), Leia felt a small smile come to her lips. Upon noticing she was awake, Luke grinned back at her.

“How are you?” He asked her gently, taking a moment to kneel beside her. He carefully placed the bowl to the side.

“I’ve been better,” she admitted. She slowly pushed herself up, taking in the wonderful sight around her. “What is this place?”

Luke shrugged, following her gaze around the underground oasis. “I’m not sure, really. Whenever I have to come down here, I’ve been using it as a home base.” He folded his hands in his lap, looking around admiringly. “I just feel it… calling to me, you know?”

Leia shook her head, “I’m not sure I do, but I’ll take your word for it.”

“You’ll get it one day,” Luke said confidently, “But for now: Do you want any water?”

Nodding gratefully, Leia took the bowl from next to him and unceremoniously gulped it down, wiping her mouth with her sleeve when she finished. She sheepishly handed the bowl back to Luke, but he said nothing, simply getting up to retrieve more.

Looking around, the cavern was truly a sort of hidden paradise. The miniature waterfalls thundered into one large pool of crystal clear water, tucked away in a corner. Around the shore of that pool grew tiny bushes and short grass, with the occasional luminous flower popping out through a crack in the floor. Leia hadn’t thought something so beautiful could exist in such an ugly place as this one. 

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice Luke was behind her until it was too late, and when she turned around to greet him, accidentally smacked him in the face with her braid. Luke was silent for less than a moment before bursting out into laughter. It stirred up Leia’s own long-dormant sense of humor, and soon enough they found themselves rolling on the floor for no reason at all other than simply enjoying the other’s company.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Leia pushed herself up to try and remedy her breathlessness. She knew she must look a mess, but hopefully it wasn’t as bad as Luke, who had flipped the bowl and spilled the water all over himself during one of his earlier peals of laughter. Luke followed suit, and the two shared a light-hearted grin before reality could dig its stony claws back into them.

“Hello, Luke,” Leia said. She hadn’t seen him since entering the cave, so she still felt a greeting was in order.

“Hi, Leia.”

Leia ran a hand through her hair, mussing with her already damaged-beyond-repair intricate braiding. She abruptly came off her brief high as she remembered the events of her vision, unconsciously drawing her knees up to herself. Luke, noticing her sudden withdrawal, guessing correctly when he politely inquired, “Are you remembering the visions?”

Leia nodded. They would be too… real if she tried to explain what had happened. Thankfully Luke didn’t try to pry, simply crossing his legs to sit beside her. A long silence passed.

“I know what it’s like,” Luke finally said. “I had one when I first came down too.”

Leia glanced at him curiously. He wasn’t looking at her. 

“It was my father,” Luke continued quietly, “He tried to kill me, and he wouldn’t stop until I killed him.”

She didn’t know what to say to that. 

Luke lifted his eyes from his lap, instead choosing to stare ahead into the pounding waterfalls in front of him. “I had pretty bad visions after that too. Sometimes they involved the Emperor,” Leia felt Luke suppress a shudder beside her, “And sometimes it was just me.”

Words seemed like a waste. Instead, Leia pulled Luke into a one-armed hug, gently ruffling his hair. Luke sank against her gratefully. She suspected she was the first he was confessing the visions to, a sign of trust between them. She squeezed him a bit tighter before letting go, allowing her hands to sink into her lap, thinking about what to say.

“In my vision,” Leia began, “I saw you. Dead. And my parents… them too.”

Chewing her lip as she blinked back tears, she continued softly, “And I killed Han.”

Luke turned his ever-bright gaze to her, emotion shining in his clear blue eyes. Leia smiled ruefully. She didn’t desire pity, but she wouldn’t deny sympathy.

“He was in your vision…” Luke observed. He then shot a small smirk at Leia, “That must mean you two have a _connection_.”

At the unexpected declaration, Leia flushed. “Yes, and so what if we do?”

Luke leaned in conspiratorially, “Have you… you know… _kissed_?” At this he wiggled his eyebrows jokingly. Leia was suddenly reminded of how young he really was.

Playing along, she looked around as though scouting for eavesdroppers, before whispering into Luke’s ear, “You know it.”

Now Luke blushed, an amusing sight to see. Perhaps it was the desire to get to know her brother, or maybe she just felt the need for some levity, but Leia decided to keep the conversation going. And so she admitted her deepest, most-well kept secret: “I’ve actually had a crush on him since I was little.”

Luke’s eyes widened. “Really?” He whispered.

Leia nodded. “I’ve had to go to Senate meetings with my father every day after turning seven. And, well…” She blushed, “I saw him, once. He was in a hangar, working on his ship, I think. I was too shy to talk to him then, but I kept seeing him because of my father’s senatorial duties, so the crush never really faded.” She cleared her throat, feeling awkward despite the idea to continue the conversation being hers. “It was only after my father started letting me take over some of his duties that I saw Han more often, but every time he would give all the representatives the _nastiest_ sneers… This year, though, I decided I wasn’t going to let that frighten me anymore. When I took on this assignment, I knew none of the candidates to be my partner were going to be anyone I would want to have my back, so... I picked Han.” She turned to Luke and shrugged, “And here we are.”

Luke smiled at her, “I’m really happy for you.”

Leia raised an eyebrow, “You don’t even know me.”

Luke stood up, crossing his arms proudly, declaring, “Nope! But that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy seeing other people have their wishes come true.” He let his arms drop behind his back, and his smile shifted into something more shy as he scuffed the ground with a boot. “And now that you and Han are here, my wish has come true, too.”

"And what's that?"

"I'll tell you another time."

Leia rubbed her arm. Despite this little sanctuary of Luke's, it was still somewhat cool within the cave. "Thank you for... you know."

"No problem."

Leia pushed herself up, resisting the urge to once again ruffle his hair. “Well, as much as I like this place… I think we have to leave. Can you lead us back if we get lost?”

“Probably.”

 _That’s not very reassuring_. 

“Let’s get going.”

* * *

Luke led her through the tunnels, unconfident but unwilling to waste any more time. His small hand was wrapped around hers tightly. Leia could feel the emotions carefully hidden by his mask of calm; his anxiety and fear pushed away but not absent. She squeezed back reassuringly.

They continued like that for an endless amount of time. The darkness seemed to swallow them, the soft grey light that had been present in the cavern unable to penetrate through the gloom. Leia found herself stumbling around blindly more often than not, only grounded by Luke’s continued silent support. And it was getting humid. 

Her hair began to stick to her neck and cheeks. Leia soon found herself having to roll up her sleeves and mop up the sweat from her forehead. Even Luke, dressed in only a tank, pants, and boots had to keep wiping the moisture off his face as they navigated the stony pathways. Instead of staying relatively cool as Leia thought places like this were supposed to, the farther they progressed, the hotter she felt.

“Do you,” Leia panted, “know where we’re going?”

“Sort of,” Luke replied tiredly, “I’ve got a feeling.”

“A feeling? Great,” Leia huffed sarcastically.

She could sense Luke shrugging. “It hasn’t led me wrong before.”

Leia bit back a sigh. She reminded herself that Luke had had to do this alone countless times. She could try and give him the benefit of the doubt, but being accepting of unreliable things like _feelings_ had never been in her nature.

On and on and on they traveled, until abruptly Luke stopped, nearly causing Leia to crash into him. 

“What,” she asked urgently, “What is it?”

“Here,” Luke responded, almost dreamily, “I can feel them.”

Leia attempted to squint through the pitch black in front of her. Luke tugged on her hand insistently, “No, no. You won’t be able to feel them like that. Close your eyes, Leia. Reach out with your feelings.”

Leia attempted to glance at Luke incredulously, but ultimately decided to just give it a try. She closed her eyes, flexed her hands, and _reached-_

 _There!_ A deep, yawning hole in front of her. Then, farther down, a vibrant, glowing pile, the outlines of polished, gleaming rocks shimmering brightly against the darkness. 

“I- I can see it,” she said disbelievingly. “I can see it!” She exclaimed excitedly.

She suddenly felt a brush against her consciousness, a light push, testing her. She pushed back, heard Luke giggle beside her. Although she wouldn’t be able to see his face, Leia opened her eyes and smiled at where she hoped Luke would be. 

Her happiness quickly diminished when she realized the dilemma. 

“How are we supposed to get them out?”

“You’ve gotta lower me down,” Luke decided.

“But how are you going to get back up?”

“I’ll think of something.”

“That’s not reassuring.”

“We’ve got to get the Crystals out somehow. This is the best way.”

“Luke-”

“Just trust me.”

“...”

Luke was already scooting to the edge, dangling his legs over the side. He reached his other hand up, groping blindly for hers. Leia reluctantly grasped it. She laid on her stomach against the jagged edges of the mouth of the abyss, straining against his weight, until suddenly, he let go. She heard a dull thump.

“Luke,” She called down worriedly, “Are you alright?”

“Just fine!”

Dull silence for an unknown number of minutes. Leia remained against the warm stone floor, eventually tucking her arms under her chin as she waited. Until finally-

“I found them Leia, I found them! Catch!”

A bright blue crystal flew through the air over Leia’s head. She scrambled backwards to try and catch it, thankfully managing to snag it before it hit the ground. She rushed back towards the giant hole, yelling down, “I got it!”

“Incoming!”

They continued like that for a long while, a small pile of Kyber Crystals growing behind Leia until Luke tossed the final one through the air, finishing off at fifty. They were easy to see in the dark, shining brightly. Truthfully, after all the time in the dark, it hurt her eyes.

“Watch out, I’m coming up!”

Leia stepped back from the toothy ledge. To her shock, Luke suddenly flew up from the abyss below, landing unbalanced on the edge of the hole. He pinwhelled his arms before Leia pulled him to safety.

“What was that?” She asked, completely bewildered.

Now, in the soft blue and green light, she could see Luke grin at her. “A trick my father taught me,” he announced proudly, “With the Force.” He broke away from her then, eyes focused on the nearby source of light behind her. 

Luke carefully approached the pile. At Leia’s questioning look, he reached a hand out, picking up a crystal, and said slowly, “I just… didn’t think they actually existed. You know, I’ve been searching for so long- and nothing ever came up, but this time-” He swallowed, before looking up at Leia tearfully, “Is it real?”

Leia leaned over, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s real,” she assured quietly, “You can rest now.”

Luke gave her a small, grateful smile, wiping his unshed tears with a sweaty, thin arm. His face was smudged with dirt (Leia was sure hers didn’t look any better) and his hands were raw and blistered, but he looked the most relaxed she had ever seen him.

“Does this mean... “ Luke asked, “That I’m done? I won’t have to ever come back to this place again?”

Leia nodded. Luke sighed with relief. They sat there in silence, but rather than the oppressive quiet of the midnight cave, it was comforting, a breath of fresh air on their frayed nerves.

_I promise, Luke._

For now, they had to return to the surface. Reality awaited.

* * *

Having nothing else to transport the Crystals with besides themselves, Luke and Leia gathered them up in their arms and began the journey back. In Leia’s opinion, it became significantly easier once she was able to see, however Luke complained that it was marginally harder. Regardless, they safely made it back to the grey cavern, and from there they set down their respective burdens in order to refresh themselves. Leia hadn’t realized how hungry she was until her stomach growled at her angrily.

“How long has it been?” Leia asked curiously.

Luke shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe three or four days?”

“Really?”

“I’m not sure. Time is weird down here.”

Leia accepted the answer, thinking hopefully about finishing the mission- then she remembered Palpatine. Her good mood soured. 

_Right._ That _small problem._

They resumed their journey wordlessly. Although it was getting hotter and hotter, nothing seemed quite so foreboding anymore, not with Luke by her side, a small pillar of radiance in the smothering dark that surrounded them. The Kyber Crystals only seemed to amplify his calming effect on Leia, and she found herself feeling less and less wary of what could be lurking around each corner.

“I think,” Luke suddenly said, “That I found them because you were with me.”

“What, the Crystals?”

“Yeah. I’m not sure why, but it’s almost like-”

The Crystals suddenly shone brilliantly, blinding Leia and Luke. A rumbling filled the passageways. They glanced at each other.

“What’s going on?” Luke shouted nervously over the thunderous noise.

“I don’t know!” Leia yelled, “Maybe it’s-”

She was cut off by a wave of water suddenly swamping her legs, knocking more than a few Crystals from her arms. She blinked the spray out of her eyes, peering down the passageway they had emerged from. Something shot up into the air, and another wave of water flooded towards her. Leia pushed herself up against the wall, trying to hold steady as it rushed past, powerful and hot. It was larger than before, reaching her knees.

Glancing around desperately for Luke, a spluttering noise to her left caught her attention. Sure enough, it was Luke, soaked completely from head to toe. Unable to offer her hand, she simply ran over to him and nudged him with her boot. He stared up at her uncomprehendingly for a moment before his brain seemed to catch up with what was happening, at which point his struggled up, eyes widened in obvious alarm.

“Come on, we’ve got to get out of here!” Leia shouted.

Luke nodded wildly, holding the Crystals closely to his chest as they began to run. Leia could hear the loud sloshing of the next wave behind them, and suitably picked up the pace. Luke followed as best he could. The rush of water reached Leia’s thigh, swamping Luke up to his lower back. Struggling onward, Luke soon took the lead. He dashed through the pathways, but although the water should have been receding, it only seemed to grow in height as it churned behind them, slapping them forcefully each time it made a pass.

“It’s geysers!” Luke yelled, panicked, “I can’t swim!”

The warmth of the caves, the pool of water and the falls, the humid, heated air- it clicked.

“We’ll be fine,” Leia tried to reassure him, “The exit has to be near here, right?”

She couldn’t be sure. Another wave nearly knocked her over; when she pushed herself up Luke was nowhere to be seen.

“Luke!” She called, frantically wiping hot, soggy hair off her face, “Luke, are you okay?”

No answer. 

Leia tried not to think of the vision. What if he was dead? Could he have drowned? Where was he?

“Luke?” She repeated, “Luke? Luke!”

Spinning around, she thought for a desperate moment that he may have just disappeared entirely- until she noticed the glow. The Kyber Crystals were littered around his unmoving body, fallen from his arms. Leia gasped involuntarily, racing to his side and checking for a pulse, desperately trying to keep an ear out for the rumble that would announce yet another buffeting wave.

She dropped the Crystals in her arms, shaking Luke’s small body desperately. Placing an ear to his chest she let out a sigh of relief at his heart still beating strongly and felt the minimal movements of his lungs pushing air in and out. A large cut was bleeding on his forehead. He must have been knocked unconscious.

Leia heard the distant thunder. A split-second decision was made. Taking a sharp stone, she cut through the sleeves of her shirt, tearing them off unevenly. She hurriedly stuffed all the nearby Crystals into one sleeve, tying it off, copying with the second sleeve. When she was done, she hefted Luke onto her back, holding the makeshift bags in each hand while stumbling down the passageway. She kept close to the walls, using them for support as the waves kept knocking into her. Luke slipped, more than once, bony limbs digging into Leia painfully as she tried to rearrange him. 

_My feelings… I’ve got to trust my instincts!_

Leia closed her eyes, choking through the boiling water that splashed her face. Using nothing but her sheer determination, she continued placing one foot in front of the other, her blazing determination once filling her with the indescribable feeling of being able to do anything.

Unskilled but unwilling to give up, Leia reached out her senses. Through the flooding passageways behind them and the quickly filling ones ahead, she searched, probing for the light that would show her the way out. _The exit… Please, show me the exit-_

Like a miracle, it appeared. The exit to the cave, sunlight filtering through the hole gently, was up ahead of her. Leia clenched her jaw. It didn’t matter how far she would have to walk, she was going to get them out of this mess.

She nearly had to swim in order to continue down the tunnel, kicking her legs furiously to propel herself forward. Luke was dead weight on her back and the Crystals were heavy in her hands, but Leia kept her and Luke’s heads above water. It was a slow advance, but an advance nonetheless.

Finally, finally, she could see the opening ahead of her. The bucket was bouncing buoyantly on the rough waves, attempting to escape her grasp until she finally grabbed it desperately. While underwater, Leia could swear her skin was starting to burn; the relief of lifting a hand into the cool air was nearly enough to cause her to sigh gratefully. She threw the Crystals into the bucket, and screamed up towards the hole, “Get us out of here, would you?”

Han’s face appeared. His eyes widened at her state; Leia cut him off before he could get a word out of his mouth. “Take the-" she spat water out of her mouth, "Damn Crystals up!”

The bucket was quickly lifted and the Crystals retrieved. Luke began to stir on her back so Leia whispered reassurances to him as she situated them both on the tiny bucket, hugging him to her as Han strained against the rope.

Both of them could not fit through the hole at the same time. Leia was just barely small enough to make it through by herself, so she passed up Luke to a waiting pair of black-gloved hands. She could guess who those belonged to. After that, she too was able to worm her way through the tiny opening and back onto soggy dirt. She lay there, panting at the sky for a while, exhilarated and delirious at their narrow escape from drowning.

Han eventually sat down next to her, still in his Stormtrooper disguise, helmet removed. It was all she could do to force herself to look at him, exhausted as she was. He met her gaze, filled with worry yet relieved.

“Glad you made it back to us, Princess.”

“Barely.”

“But you did. I would offer to kiss you, but I kind of get the feeling-”

“Shut up and get me a towel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The Conclusion. There will probably be an epilogue, meaning this fic will end at 10 chapters. Thank you for reading this far.
> 
> Notice how in Leia's Dark Side Vision, something terrible happens to her loved ones when she calls out to them... wonder what it's trying to warn her about? She often pushes people away with her words. Anyway it's not really gonna play into anything, just an interesting character flaw she has that I felt like writing about. 
> 
> Do you think I care about the logistics of having geysers in a cave? You'd be right, but it mostly just an homage to the Rescuers. 
> 
> Anyway I literally ran out of adjectives can we get an F in the chat


	9. Hold Your Head Up Though No One Is Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader decides his fate. Leia and Han accidentally make things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we reach the climax. POV jumps a lot. Hope you enjoy!

_He was flailing wildly, waving his arms and legs in some sort of incorrect mimicry of what swimming was supposed to look like. Water was filling his lungs, choking him, making him sink beneath the surface, until he could breathe no longer, at which point he struggled wildly against the current, fighting like a mad man to push his head above the water-_

Luke sat up, gasping for air and clutching at his throat. He heaved in a few breaths, in, out, in, out,-

Too late, he noticed his father sitting by his bedside, utterly still as he watched his son. Sheepishly, Luke lowered his hand from his neck. He must look like a fool. How humiliating, panicking like that in front of his father- 

Who reached out a hand to stroke the side of his face. It wasn’t gentle, nor a caress, more along the lines of a gesture simply meant to affirm Luke’s existence.

His hand was cool, the material of whatever made up his clothing utterly refreshing against Luke’s seemingly burnt flesh. It was at this point Luke realized his skin was bright red, adding to his embarrassment, but his father didn’t seem to mind. Vader’s hand fell back to his side. Luke’s senses weren’t being buffeted by his father’s anger or irritation like usual, but by waves of concerned relief. It was odd, especially coming from him. 

“Hello father,” Luke politely greeted.

Vader said nothing.

“I’ve retrieved the Kyber Crystals,” Luke continued awkwardly. He turned his gaze from his father to the wall, rubbing his sore arm. “I hope the Emperor will be pleased.”

Vader said nothing. A moment of silence was held between them. The only sound in the small medical room was the familiar _krsh-hiss_ of his mask.

“Did I do well, Father?” Luke asked in a small voice, “Am I finished?”

Vader nodded. Although his expression was impenetrable, his tone was gentle. “You have done very well, my son. You may rest.”

Relief briefly overwhelmed him. No more trips. No more private visits to the Emperor. No more of that terrible cave. Luke stared at his hands in his lap, occasionally glancing at Vader from the corner of his eye. There remained the question of what Palpatine would with him once they returned. He had succeeded in his mission, but was his usefulness at an end? Would the Emperor come through on his sinister promises and throw him out an airlock?

Vader abruptly stood up. Luke could feel his eyes on him through the mask. In an instance, his mood had changed from relief to protectiveness. “Worry not, Luke. Sleep, and I will be here when you wake."

The suggestion was powerful. Despite himself, Luke felt his eyelids grow heavy. _Leave it to my father to Force me to sleep._ Slightly delirious, he almost laughed. _I wonder where he’s going off to this time?_

Stifling a yawn, Luke sunk beneath the thin sheets of the medical bed. He curled into a deep sleep, dreaming of things like love and family, hoping for a better tomorrow.

* * *

After checking on his son, Vader strode back into the bridge, settling comfortably into the pilot’s seat. It would be a long flight.

Leia joined him in the co-pilot’s chair in spite of the fact she was admittedly terrible with a ship. Han was attempting to comm their colleague, but he was apparently having trouble getting through. Vader paid them little mind. If their back-up relied on _Obi-Wan_ he had no need of it. He would sooner duel Palpatine alone than trust that traitor with not only his life, but also that of his son’s. _Obi-Wan._ He couldn’t even think of that name without wanting to crush something with his bare hands.

“Darth Vader,” Leia drawled beside him.

Vader clenched his hands around the yoke for takeoff. It was only once they were well on their way back to the station that he bothered to acknowledge her presence. 

“Leia.” 

She laughed, sounding more condescending than amused. “You don’t sound very pleased.”

Vader was silent. In truth, he felt uncomfortable using her first name. He finally replied, “This is not a very pleasing situation.”

She crossed her arms, “For the ex-chancellor it is.”

Vader had nothing to say to that. She sat awkwardly beside him. He could sense her hidden anxiety at being so close to the Jedi Killer, but she managed a well-crafted mask with bravado and pride.

“Is there anywhere for him to go?” Leia interjected into the perfectly good quiet, “Luke, I mean. His mother?”

Vader stiffened, his gloves creaking as he involuntarily clenched his fists. “His mother is… one with the Force.”

Leia sighed, “I suspected as much.” Then, curiously, she added, “Just who was she?”

Vader did not wish to tell this girl anything of Padme, but there was a flicker in the force, an impulse, that caused him to say, “I would be surprised if you did not know of her.”

Leia turned her head, eyebrows raised and her expression one of plain surprise. “Really? Why?”

“You _are_ a senator, I presume?”

Leia narrowed her eyes, “What makes you say that?”

Vader kept his gaze ahead, carefully navigating through nothing at all. “The way you conduct yourself. Your mannerisms. Even your appearance. You remind me of her.” His hands tightened on the yoke. The memories attempted to eat at him, but he forcefully pushed them down. There was no time for them now, not when he was preparing to go against his master.

Leia bit her lip. “I’ve been told I resemble the late Senator of Naboo.”

Vader nearly jerked the yoke, only barely managing to reign in his shock. He hadn’t actually expected her to know. “Do you mean…” he almost choked on the name, “Padme?”

Leia glanced at him warily. “Yes… her.”

Without the respirator, Vader was sure his breath would have shuttered. _My dearest… is it possible…?_

Perhaps it was a push from the Force. Perhaps Luke was beginning to make him soft. Perhaps he was feeling disarmed by Leia’s striking resemblance to his wife. Whatever the reason, Vader asked, “Do you remember your mother?”

Leia tilted her head in consideration, lost in thought as she stared at the ceiling. “I… remember flashes. Images. There’s a sort of warmth, when I think of her…” She stilled for a moment as she continued, “I know my mother isn’t my biological parent. But my father…”

“Your father?”

“Bail Organa,” she clarified, “The Force… I think it’s trying to tell me something.”

 _It’s possible_ , a voice in the back of Vader’s mind whispered, _it’s possible_.

“Young one,” Vader informed her carefully, “You may be a child of Padme’s.”

Leia started in her seat, mouth open, ready to retort, but then Vader’s words sank in. She eased back into her chair. 

“Therefore,” Vader continued, “That would make you one of mine.”

Leia stared at him as though he had just declared her a bankrupt nerfherder. Her jaw set and she pointed an accusatory finger towards him, “Now you wait just a minute-”

Vader gently pushed her back down in her seat, ‘suggesting’ she stay quiet using the Force. “I do not care who the father was,” though he might have, once upon a time, “You are Padme’s child.”

Leia huffed through her nostrils, and he let her go. She was quiet for a long while after that. 

“Darth Vader…” She finally said, “I was told Luke was my brother by Obi-Wan. For whatever odd reason, in my mind, I knew. I was prepared to accept it.” She paused, “But I do not accept you as my father.”

He said nothing.

“My father,” she continued, “Is Bail Organa. And my mother is-”

“Padme.”

“ _Breha._ ”

“Leia, you do not have to accept me as your father, but I will not tolerate disrespect to your mother.”

“She’s not my-”

“She is.”

Leia rubbed the bridge of her nose, “Fine. Padme is my mother.” Vader could tell she didn’t mean it, but she would come to accept it in time. “My parents are the Organas. But you are _not_ invited to family gatherings, I don’t care whose DNA I have.” She stood up, crossing her arms. “You can drop off Luke.”

“Unlikely.”

“Well, if the event arises-”

Han, having impeccable timing as always, chose this moment to walk into the bridge. He took in the sight in front of him with a nearly inaudible sigh. He collapsed into the seat behind Leia, crossing his legs as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I finally got Lando. He was almost ready to ditch us, if you can believe it.”

At Leia’s eye roll he shrugged sarcastically, “Yeah, I know. Anyway, the ex-chancellor is on his tail, so we better haul it before he ends up in the detention block, or worse. So,” he glanced towards Vader, “Could you maybe pick up the pace?”

His insolence was almost admirable. 

“I am trusting you with my son’s life. Do _not_ disappoint.” The unspoken _‘or you will find yourself in your worst nightmare’_ went unsaid.

“Well then, I guess we better get going, huh?”

Being stuck on a swamp planet with the upstart for five days was more than enough to make Vader want to strangle him. He really, _really_ didn’t need the extra push.

* * *

Vader transferred the Crystals from Leia’s ‘bags’ into a more properly suitable container. He was impressed that they had managed to find anything at all, least of all the polished, mined, and formerly claimed Kyber Crystals they had brought back. He had believed his master had simply devised the trips as a way to torture him.

Han and Leia were once again fully dressed in Stormtrooper armor, though if anyone bothered to look closely they would be able to spot the tears and missing sleeves of Leia’s outfit. It wouldn’t hold up under scrutiny. They would have to quickly escort Luke through the base without many questions being asked, board Lando’s ship, and attempt to escape as quickly as they could. Vader would prefer if Luke remained with him, but if he was to confront his master as planned, he didn’t want his son anywhere near Sidious’ lightsaber.

However, as they finally arrived at the station, everything fell apart in a matter of moments. It started with a comm from his master; Vader promptly answered. His master’s visage appeared, the words Vader was dreading to hear dripping from his wrinkled, toothy smile. 

“I sensed your return Lord Vader; I am most pleased with your success.” As if sensing his unease, the Emperor gave him a particularly wicked smirk. “Come to me. Bring the boy and the Crystals. We have much to discuss.”

The call ended. Vader slowly lowered his arm, staring ahead as all the things he had feared came into fruition. His son… was he to be taken? Killed? Turned? Sidious made no secret of his disgust for Luke, but perhaps this mission- No, Sidious wasn’t one to change his mind like that. He must have seen something in Luke, something he was afraid of. 

Vader turned on his heel, marching to Han and Leia. He stopped in front of them, taking a few moments to calm himself before daring to speak. “The Emperor has ordered that I take Luke and the Crystals to him. I must obey.” Were he a lesser man, Vader would have swallowed nervously. As it was, he simply crushed a nearby control panel into scrap metal. “Leave this place. Forget what you’ve seen. Luke will perish with me.”

Leia and Han began their protests, but Vader ignored them. He strode past them, through to lounge and to the medical bay. 

Seeing his small son sleeping peacefully on the cot invited an unwelcome wave of emotion. He had decided long ago to challenge the Emperor if this situation were to arise, but deep in his heart he knew he could not defeat him as he was. And yet… he could not bring himself to forsake his vow. He could possibly end Luke’s life swiftly- no, what was he thinking? If there was even the smallest chance they could make it out alive- but he loathed the thought of dying first, leaving Luke to the vile whims of Sidious…

His train of thought was cut off by Luke stirring, stretching groggily and rubbing his eyes with the back of a bandaged hand. Luke took a moment to recognize where he was, then began to instantly search for his father. A small smile broke out, but Vader had little time to decide what course of action to take, and so he cut off any niceties with, “Get dressed, Luke. The Emperor requires your presence.”

Just like that, all the warmth drained out of the room. Vader took his leave to collect the Crystals. Leia stepped in front of him. He swept around her. He had no time to argue about petty things. It was time to leave.

After grabbing the Crystals, Han attempted to stop him from seeing Luke. Vader used the Force to shove him into the wall. Luke walked slowly out of the room, clearly nervous as he took in Vader’s mood and Han’s position. He stopped near Vader’s cloak, closely following him out of the ship. Vader stopped once in the hangar, taking a final glance at the beauty of space just outside. It would probably be the final time he would be privy to such a view. Glancing down, Vader said,

“Come, my son. It’s time to leave.” he paused, “Say your goodbyes.”

“But Father,” Luke asked, confused, “Why?”

Vader didn’t respond. Han had managed to push himself up, staggering out of the hold. He glanced at Vader as he ruffled Luke’s hair, giving him a few whispered reassurances. Luke blinked up at him, and stammered out, “B-bye, Han."

Leia glared at Vader, but ultimately did not attempt to fight him, any attempt of which, she probably knew, would go badly. Instead of giving Luke a verbal farewell, she pulled him into a tight, brief hug. She whispered something in his ear. Luke nodded. After a moment’s consideration, Leia pecked him on the cheek. Luke stared at her in surprise. She smiled gently, then pointed to Vader and urged him on. 

Luke rejoined him, unconsciously wiping his cheek with his sleeve. Vader whirled around, steadily leading Luke towards both of their deaths. No troopers appeared to be wandering the base. If they had been, Vader would have killed them on the spot. He kept his hand close to his lightsaber. Luke’s hands kept wandering behind him, but he forced them down to his sides, probably attempting to imitate his father’s gait. 

Despite Luke’s otherwise calm face, his eyes betrayed him. They swirled with anxiety, and Vader could feel the pulses of fear radiate from his Force presence. 

“Luke, you must restrain your feelings.” Vader told him. “The Emperor will take full advantage of whatever he can sense from you.”

Luke’s small jaw clenched and his brows set firmly. 

“I understand, Father.”

Vader stopped in front of the door of the throne room. He hesitated for less than a moment, pushing open the doors to his execution. He let nothing in his posture suggest anything but pride, raising his mental shields to their fullest strength. The Kyber Crystals hummed in his hand.

“Welcome, Lord Vader, young Skywalker,” The Emperor crooned, “Come in. I have much to discuss.”

* * *

The instant Darth Vader was out of sight, Han threw his helmet to the floor in frustration.

“How could we let that happen, Leia!? We’re supposed to rescue him, not sit by while his father takes him to his death!”

Leia removed her helmet more carefully than he, but tossed it aside just as carelessly. Her skin was raw from the geysers and her hair looked a mess, but Han found himself falling in love a little more each time he looked at her. It was unfortunate, really, that his reputation as an unattached bachelor was falling apart because of one beautiful, incredible woman.

Leia snapped her fingers underneath his nose. Han jolted. Leia sighed.

“We’ve done almost everything we can. Lando is on his way. I sent Luke off with a little good luck.,, I just hope he can hold out. But meanwhile,” Leia gained a devious glint in her eyes.

“Let’s cause some trouble for the ex-chancellor, why don’t we? I'm pretty sure we saw the control room on our way in here the first time..."

"But won't that cause trouble for Vader as well...?"

"Don't worry, he knows. Let's hurry."

* * *

The Emperor compelled them to kneel before him, though not before taking the Kyber Crystals from Vader. He levitated one out of the container, carefully examining it’s gentle blue glow with a critical eye. He tossed it back before once again seating himself on the throne above them.

“Excellent work, young Skywalker.”

Luke shivered beside him.

“My master,” Vader began, but the Emperor cut him off.

“Do not speak, Lord Vader. It is not your deeds we are here to recognize, but those of your son.” A crooked smile came over Sidious’ face as he stared down at Luke. “And some truly… _special_ achievements, those are.”

“Not only have you sent a broadcast from my personal station,” he drawled, “But you’ve even managed to draw the attention of the Jedi Order.” He stared balefully down at Luke, “You survived for three months in a cave affiliated with the Dark Side, and even returned with the prize. Astounding.”

Vader wished he could slice through his master's thin, corded neck.

“And your greatest accomplishment yet,” the Emperor announced sourly, “Creating a _weakness_ in Lord Vader.”

Luke blanched. Vader stiffened. Sidious cackled.

“Oh yes, I know all about the plan,” the Emperor continued, “All to protect your _son_ . How…” He eyed Vader with contempt, “ _Pathetic_ . I expected better of you Lord Vader, my greatest creation. But sometimes, all that’s needed...” He smirked, “Is to _cut_ the ties that bind.”

Without warning Sidious drew his blade and leapt at Luke. Vader threw himself in front of him, unsheathing his own lightsaber to block.

“Luke,” he ordered, straining against his master, “You must run.”

“But Father-”

“GO!”

Luke scrambled backwards, allowing Vader the footing to slowly push himself up. Sidious’ foul breaths echoed harshly against his own. He, too, was straining. 

Vader quickly saw an opportunity and took it, bashing Sidious’ blade away to stab to his left. _The wound, remember the wound…_

Sidious, in spite of his old age, unfortunately remained a talented duelist. He blocked Vader, sliding up his saber to try and cut off his hand. Vader pushed him away with the Force, giving himself a moment to check Luke was gone. Nowhere to be seen, thankfully.

Sidious performed a triple spin lunge, pushing off the floor with enough force to leave a spiderwebbed dent. Vader lifted his blade to defend himself, planting his feet firmly to endure the force of the attack. Still, the pure power behind it reminded him of just how strong his master had been in his prime, when his dreams of owning the Senate had been anything but delusions of grandeur. He finally managed to deflect him to the side, sweeping around with his back foot to face him.

Sidious chuckled darkly. “Why are you fighting, Lord Vader?” He probed caustically, “That worthless son of yours surely isn’t worth your life. You have grown soft for him, become complacent. _Weak_.”

Vader growled, the sound hopefully hiding the harsh breathing of his respirator. “I am fighting because Luke is my child.” He raised his saber threateningly, “And it is my duty to protect him.”

* * *

Lando landed the Falcon inside the unprotected hangar, rolling to a stop. Han would kill him if he got a scratch on her, that was for damn sure. Obi-Wan's help, the Jedi, had cleared the way for them to enter the base unmolested. Credit's were weighing down Lando's pockets nicely. Obi-Wan stood up from the co-pilots chair, appearing somewhat woozy as he stumbled over to the landing ramp. By the time Lando joined him, though, he appeared to have gotten his feet under him. His aged face was calm, and he stared ahead as though walking into the great unknown. Chewbacca roared from somewhere within the ship.

“So this is it,” Obi-Wan noted, glancing around the hangar, “Not quite grandiose enough for a would-be Emperor, at least in my opinion.”

Lando was glad one of them was going into this without a fear of dying. Obi-Wan walked proudly down the landing ramp, his robes flowing and his stance relaxed. He seemed younger, then, a Jedi in the prime of his life.

“Reinforcements have taken out the enemy forces by now, I presume,” Obi-Wan said aloud.

“Judging by the lack of Stormtroopers, I think it’s safe to say so,” Lando replied, albeit somewhat sarcastically.

Obi-Wan smiled genially. “Good.” His attention was drawn by a white and blue astromech rounding the corner, beeping frantically at the old man before rushing off out of sight. Obi-Wan sighed loudly, running off to join the fight. Lando swore he could hear him mumbling something about ‘anakin’ and ‘trouble’. Lando shrugged, turning his eyes to the battle finishing outside the portview.

The sound of footsteps startled him, causing him to quickly duck behind one of the landing legs of the Falcon. His hand wandered towards his blaster. The footsteps neared.

“Aha!” Lando yelled, jumping out and very nearly shooting Han Solo in the face.

Han’s arms shot above his head before he realized just who had a blaster leveled at his nose, at which point a grin broke out on his face. Leia was beside him.

“Lando!” He exclaimed cheerfully, before eyeing the business end of the blaster nervously.

Lando lowered it, similarly pleased to see them.

“What are you guys doing here? I thought Obi-Wan was going crazy, wanting to come back after you were supposed to have escaped.”

Next to Han, Leia’s face pinched. “The plan changed. Luke’s with Vader now.”

Lando rubbed a palm down his face, “Oh, man. It’s never easy, is it?”

Han put an arm around his shoulders, leading him towards the Falcon. “Never. But Leia and I have cooked up something _really_ special this time…”

* * *

Vader once again pushed away Sidious, this time trying to bash him with the hilt. Sidious sidestepped, bringing his blade down low to swipe at Vader’s legs. He blocked, aiming a follow-up thrust at his master’s chest.

Their breathing was mutually harsh and gasping, both having different handicaps that prevented them from fighting at their full potential. Vader’s footwork, which had once been some of the best in the Order, was now modified for his slower-responding prosthetics. He could no longer maneuver as efficiently, making up for it with harder-hitting strikes and brutal tactics that left bigger openings than he would have liked. Sidious had grown old, and it had been years since he’d had a proper duel with another Master. However, his footwork was conservative and elegant, leaving little room for wide strikes to connect before being blocked, and his attacks held the full power of the Dark Side behind them. It was a fairly even match, at least until the lights went out.

The only things illuminated in the throne room were the glowing red sabers. Even in the dark, Vader and Sidious continued to clash, swiping, slashing, and striking their opponent using the Force. The lights flickered. Sidious used the opportunity to fire Force Lightning and slip under Vader’s guard, sweeping to cut him in half-

But he was blocked by a glowing blue blade. In the dark, the wielder was unknown, but Sidious had three guesses as to which little brat was interfering in his father’s execution. He pushed against the blade, the lights flickered, and Luke was sent flying across the room by a Force push to the stomach. He crashed into the wall, smacking his head against it with a dull thud, and spilled to the floor in a pile of uncooperative limbs. The blue blade rolled to the side.

Luke cracked open his eyes determinedly. His head was spinning and the room swam as the lights flickered, on, off, on, off- Sidious was strolling towards him, ever-present disgust present on his face as he stared down at Luke, raising his blade- he missed as Luke rolled out of the way, grasping for the lightsaber Leia had given him during their last goodbye. It hummed when he touched it, a beautiful melody somehow mournful yet hopeful that rang in his head. Luke focused on that song, calling it towards him. There, he spotted it- Luke desperately pushed himself up, feeling woozy, but continuing towards his goal with a single-minded stubbornness.

Just as he reached for it, it flew across the room to where his father was. Luke stared at his form hopefully, but his father was making no moves to aid him. The footsteps of the Emperor were like thunder in his ears, causing Luke to turn around and face him. The man paused before him, hateful yellow eyes taking a moment to drink in his fear. Then, he sheathed his saber. An ugly smile came across his face and Luke was suddenly being lifted by his throat, kicking his legs helplessly and grasping for his neck. Sidious’ hand slowly closed. With it, Luke felt his airways collapse, shrinking together closer and closer as his breath was choked out of him. He kicked his legs once more, uselessly. Then they were limp and the throne room was filled with the sounds of laughter.

* * *

Vader was struggling to keep moving. The Force Lightning had done something to his systems, messed with them in a way they weren’t supposed to be messed with, causing his respirator to, if he was correct, start malfunctioning. The lights stopped flickering. Staggering upwards, Vader haphazardly lifted his saber, prepared to continue the fight, when he saw a sight more terrible and dreadful than in his worst nightmares.

Dangling- no, it couldn’t be- limp, like a ragdoll- it wasn’t possible- with bruising around his throat, Luke hung in the air. Beneath him, Sidious was laughing. 

Vader howled a great roar of rage and anguish. Without thinking, he charged Sidious, fueled only by grief and the need to kill the one responsible for it. Sidious danced away, fending off his wild, passionate blows with ease.

Luke dropped to the floor behind him. Unconsciously, he strengthened his stance, raising his saber protectively in front of the body of his child. 

_No more harm shall come to you, little one. Even if it kills me._

Sidious was cackling wildly, but he kept his blade up and ready. “Well, Vader,” he asked mockingly, “How does it feel to have your weakness erased? Will you finally be able to kill me?”

Vader’s respirator wheezed. The Force sang all around him, but he was losing strength, quickly. He had to finish this.

“Now, Anakin!” 

A familiar blue lightsaber hummed as it stabbed through the Emperor’s side, and, acting on a long-abandoned memory, Vader threw his saber.

It struck true, impaling itself in the throat of Darth Sidious. He sank to the floor, squelching pathetically for air, until finally he grew still. Vader watched with satisfaction. 

And now, for the source of that blue blade. He already knew who he would find standing there, a wizened smile in place. Vader’s respirator gave one last pathetic wheeze as he locked eyes with Obi-Wan. 

The last of his strength seeping out into the Force, Anakin closed his eyes. It was time to join Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 3 in the morning I hope there aren't to many grammar mistakes.


	10. Epilogue: Tomorrow Is Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's wish is granted. Though really, was there really every any doubt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nah fuck sad endings be happy

Leia paced worriedly around the medical bay. The droids didn’t tell her to leave, but despite their non-sentience she could almost feel their irritation at her insistence to hang around. Unfortunately for them, she didn’t much care what they thought, and was in fact much more concerned about finally being able to visit her non-father and Luke.

They had both sustained heavy injuries fighting against the ex-chancellor. Luke’s throat had been severely damaged by Palpatine. Reconstructive surgery had been needed in order to allow him to breathe on his own again. It was unlikely he would be able to talk, or if that function was restored, it would never be louder than a whisper. Leia was just glad he was alive. It had looked fatal.

Vader, or Anakin, as Obi-Wan was calling him, had already sustained extensive injuries before the duel. Burn injuries, primarily, followed by prosthetics for all four limbs and a respirator for his lungs. The suit, as it turned out, was not just good for intimidation, but it also kept him alive. However, all of the technology equipped to him was severely out of date. Leia privately suspected that Palpatine had kept him in pain on purpose. They had also removed a slave chip. Apparently the ex-chancellor had wanted Vader under his thumb that badly.

Today was the day they were supposed to be released. Anakin was actually the one who they finished work on first, but he insisted on staying by Luke’s bedside as he recovered. Now Leia was waiting for the both of them, impatiently tapping her foot.

The doors to the lobby finally swung open, revealing a tall, heavily scarred bald man, and Luke. Leia knelt, spreading her arms for Luke to run into them. He did, throwing himself like a small bundle of tightly-packed happiness. He squeezed her tightly, his fists clenching onto her shirt like he never wanted to let. Leia didn’t need words to understand what he meant. _I’m glad to see you. Thank you._

“I can’t pick you up,” she told him gently, before leaning in conspiratorially, “But maybe your father can.”

Luke grinned at her sheepishly for the first part of that statement, then matched her devious smirk for the latter. He ran back over to Vader, lifting his arms demandingly.

His father gave a long-suffering sigh. “Luke, you’re too old-” 

But at Luke’s pout he relented, scooping him up wordlessly. Luke rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes happily.

Leia raised an eyebrow at Vader as she fell into step with him.

“It’s really the least you can do,” she said.

“I _can_ still use the Force to keep you quiet,” he grumbled, though the usual venom was absent.

“Follow me,” Leia continued, ignoring the threat, “Everyone’s waiting to see you.” She raised an eyebrow at Vader’s surprise. “No, not you. Luke.”

She pushed open the hospital doors, allowing the bright sunlight of Coruscant to flood through and shine brightly onto them. Vader’s eyes were squinted, as were Luke’s. 

_That’s right... they probably haven’t seen anything like this in a long time._

Outside of the hospital, a small crowd had assembled. Obi-Wan waved from the back. Beside him were Chewie and Lando, growling happily(?) and cheering respectively. Leia ran down the steps to meet Han, giving him a quick kiss before settling beside him. Quite a few Jedi were assembled. Vader placed Luke down. He stared wondrously at the crowd that had come together to greet him, expression a mix between awe and sheer happiness.

Luke turned to Vader, and for the briefest moment they appeared to communicate. Vader straightened up, and as loudly as his voice would allow, said, “My son is immensely grateful you have gathered here today, but asks why.”

To everyone’s surprise, it was Yoda himself who approached. He stretched out a wrinkled hand that Luke carefully took. Yoda proceeded to shake it roughly. He paid no mind to Vader’s warning growl, appraising Luke.

“Old, yes, much like you were, young Anakin. But promise, he shows.” He turned his wizened eyes to Luke, “Taken down Darth Sidious, we have, thanks to you. Become a great Jedi Master, you could, if training you began.”

Luke glanced at his father. Leia thought he didn’t look happy, but it appeared he was unwilling to interrupt since he was in a precarious position with the Jedi Council as it was. Finally, Luke gave Yoda a noncommittal shrug. Yoda laughed, bopped Luke on the head with his walking stick, and wandered back into the crowd. 

Luke once again shared a silent communication with his father. Vader sighed. Luke crossed his arms and nodded.

“Luke would like everyone to come to dinner,” Vader groused unhappily.

A general murmur of agreement swept through the crowd. Vader stared at his son, not hiding his irritation. Luke paid him no mind.

Leia stepped forward. If today was bother Vader day, then why not? 

“I know just the spot.”

* * *

Luke couldn’t speak. It was something he had grown used to, something that had become a part of his life. However, it was at times like these that left him really, really, wishing he could verbally interrupt.

“Mom, Dad, this is Darth Vader, my… I don’t even know. Half-brother’s father?”

“Do not call _her_ mother, Leia, your mother is-”

“His name is Anakin, Leia dear.”

“I cast that name off long ago, Obi-Wan, and you are to refer to me as-”

“And this is Han, my-”

“Hey how ya doin’?”

"Don't interrupt me, Han-"

“I still can’t believe you’re engaged to him.”

“I still can’t believe he’s engaged to her.”

“No one _asked_ , Lando-”

“Huibvwbw9ucbdae-”

“R2, please don’t curse in front of the children-”

“Especially _my_ child...What do you mean, Luke knows everything your saying-”

“GRAHHHHH!”

Luke sighed, still tugging pointedly on Obi-Wan’s robe. Finally, Obi looked down at him, gaze following his outstretched finger to the stove. It was at that moment Obi-Wan noticed the Endorian Chicken was on fire.

Still, Luke had to admit, they were quite a family. It was all he had ever dreamed of, back at the orphanage when he only had Obi-Wan to keep him company. A loud, obnoxious, disaster of a family. And they had all come together to save him. 

Involuntary tears sprang into his eyes. Luke quickly wiped them with the wide sleeve of his robe, blinking back the rest. He smiled, a huge grin that had been absent from his face for ages. Eyeing the stove, he turned the dial back up. He was grateful to everyone, absolutely, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like to cause trouble either. Especially when they were ignoring him.

  
  


“Han, don’t look now, but your sleeve is on fire.”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!”

“It didn’t seem important."

“Oh, I see you, Mr. Father-in-law. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“Han, relax. He just didn’t notice. _Right_?”

“No, I noticed.”

“You three are impossible-”

“Take a look in the mirror, maybe we’ll become a quartet-”

“Shut up, all of you! Dad, get the fire extinguisher, it’s not going out!”

“I do believe the chicken is burning…”

“Then do something about it, Obi-Wan! Kriff, this is exactly why I turned to the Dark Side-”

“Can we not discuss the Dark Side at a family dinner?”

“Oh, so there’s something wrong with the Dark Side now, I suppose-”

“ _Yes_ , Anakin-”

“You’re not my mother, Obi-Wan!”

_Yep. This is_ exactly _the kind of family I've always wanted._

“WILL SOMEBODY _PLEASE_ TAKE CARE OF THE CHICKEN?!”

_Mostly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN :)
> 
> I really, really hope you enjoyed. One thing I'm absolutely certain of is that I repeat words too often. I would like to spice up my writing with more variety. Please and thank you.
> 
> I wrote this in one go during a writing manic fever, so I'm sure there are gonna be some errors. This is essentially still a rough draft.
> 
> Update 7/18/20 - Everything is edited and should be grammatically correct. Dialogue has been changed and altered and I have clarified the flow of action in some places. This is the final version :)
> 
> Thank you guys if you read this far. Please, please leave a kudos or a comment! I read every single comment on my fics, I promise! Have a wonderful day :)


End file.
